


The Hobbit: Can't Look Back (Choices)

by ATYPICAL28



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Ending, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Path, Dwarves, Erebor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Hobbit, Interactive, Lord of the Rings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYPICAL28/pseuds/ATYPICAL28
Summary: With no place to go after a terrible disaster in her city, Mira Goldwind has no choice but to follow the advice of a strange wizard and hope that she can help someone else save their homeland before it's too late. With choices along the way to determine her ending, will it be fatal or will it all end well? It's only up to her.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Thorin/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. What Went Wrong

__

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. I'm only responsible for my OC and her story. All other rights go to J.R.R Tolkien. The cover of this story was made by[AshokaGirl68](https://www.quotev.com/AshokaGirl68). Thank you so much!_

_**How it Works:** There will be links at the bottom of the page that you need to click in order to get to your next chapter. If there isn't, it either continues on the next chapter or I'm updating. Have fun!_

The woman held her brother close as they walked down the cobblestone path, averting their eyes from the lifeless bodies that were strewn across the ground, swimming in their own pools of blood. Her head spun with questions as she drew in a slow steady breath. She knew now wasn't the time to lose her nerve, otherwise they would never get out of there and disaster would strike again. _Who did this? What did they want? What kept them from killing me? Why am I still here? What went wrong?_ All those peaceful years, and nothing like that had ever happened. Nobody had come to destroy their village or her friends and family. It was a small town, and everyone knew everyone. Now, her and her brother were the only ones left.

Her parents had died when she was just thirty years old. She hardly remembered them. Just one faded memory remained, like a whisper in the back of her mind. Now she was one hundred-forty. She had raised her little brother all on her own. He was only thirty himself now. Hardly what they considered a teenager. She had never known what she was. But she knew she was different from the town. There was a source of power she always felt run through her veins and it was proved right when those orcs had come after her. She had someone managed to protect herself from them. But how? She wasn't sure.

"We need to get somewhere safe," she told her brother, who was shielding his eyes from the ruins. It was a cold crisp morning, the breeze sending shivers down her spine as she started towards the stables. There was only one pony left standing, rearing up when they got closer. The woman carefully calmed it down and stroked it's muzzle, black coat shimmering in the dull sunlight. She helped her brother up and sat behind him, holding the reins and clicking her tongue to get the animal to move at a steady pace. She wouldn't rush. There was no need. She knew they wouldn't come back.

"Why did they do it?" her brother whispered, clenching the pony's mane in his fists as tears streamed down his face. He had always hated when his older sister saw him cry, and now that she couldn't see, he let it all out, trying to snuffle the sniffles he let out here and there. She sighed heavily and shook her head, though he couldn't see,

"I don't know Icabod. Some creatures do bad things....There's no telling what they'll do because they only know evil. It's been a long time since I've left these woods, but we'll find some shelter and hopefully...move past all this." The woman chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn't tell her brother the rage she really felt boiling up her skin as she spoke. She would avenge her people. She would find out who killed them all and kill the one who did it. 

* * *

It was a long ride, and Icabod had fallen asleep, his soft snores and the hooves of the pony the only sound that bounced off the trees and back to her. The piercing screams and cries for forgiveness still rang in her head though. Her people dying left and right while she hid like a coward. _You had to protect your brother. He would have died if you gave away your hiding place._ _ **I still could have fought though. I had a choice. Coward.** You're not a coward. **I could have saved my people. I could have helped fight. But I didn't.**_ The voices bickered back and forth in her head until she felt the water trickling down her cheeks. Like her brother, she hated crying and mostly tried to refrain from doing so. The destruction of her village had wounded her badly, and there was no forgetting it.

_"You're strong. You're loyal. You're courageous. Use it to your advantage. Never back down. Never forget. You are our child,[Mira Goldwind](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcToHOvaoMfhjtkl1uZButY8SN0tvFEwJG5-TQ&usqp=CAU)."_ These were the last words she remembered from her mother as she lay dying on her bed, illness filling her mind. Mira looked up to the trees, large oaks standing tall and proud before her. She straightened her posture at the sight of them, as if not wanting to slouch in their mighty presence. She was strong.

"You have to fight, Mira," Icabod mumbled in his sleep, shifting as the cold crawled up his skin. She brushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled softly. She was loyal. A twig snapped behind her and she pulled on the reins, scanning her surroundings as her insides twisted uncomfortably. A figure lurked in the shadows, watching. He was tall. Much taller than herself. She was courageous.

* * *

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness, not liking the way the trees acted as umbrellas, blocking out the sunlight above. She had never liked the dark. Icabod stirred in his sleep, but he didn't wake. Mira felt the dagger that hung on her belt buckle. It was small, but at least she had something to defend herself. She had taken defense classes as she grew up. She had figured she had a passion for things with sharp points. _You are strong._ The figure remained still and she started the pony at a slow trot, never leaving her eyes from the shadows.

It followed through the darkness as she continued through the forest. A hazy orange light flickered in the distance. There was a town ahead. She quickened her pace, holding onto Icabod closely. _You are loyal._ With every step the pony took, the figure took two, but didn't reveal itself. She reached the town, relief filling her and air entering her lungs at the sight of other people. _People._ _Your people are safe while mine lie motionless in the forest, their presence unknown from most creatures in Middle-Earth._ She crossed a bridge and hitched her pony up, facing the shadows once more. The figure had emerged, watching with a sharp gaze. To her surprise, it was a gentle face that met hers. A smile plastered to his face as he came forward.

He wore grey robes and a pointed hat. He was a human, no doubt. He held a staff in his hand, a soft glow on top. _A wizard. I've heard many stories of wizards. Adventurous and brave people they are. Powerful, but only using their power for good._ He stopped within a few feet of her and she took a step back, reaching out behind her to wake up her brother. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes, blinking away the sleep as he focused on what was happening.

"Who are you? Why were you following us?" Mira snapped, more harshly than she would have liked. But the man only smiled wider, eyes twinkling as she scanned his features. He was an old man. He certainly looked much more older than her at least, even if he was human. She was older in number, and yet, he _looked_ older. She almost laughed at the thought, but kept from doing so. 

"Mira...?" her brother whispered behind her, not sure what was happening.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. We have much to discuss, madam Goldwind."

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625615#workskin)


	2. What Lies Ahead

Mira thanked the bartender quietly as a mug was placed before her, containing the beer she so desperately needed. Her brother sat beside her silently, tilting his head at the wizard across from them, awe written all over his face. _Oh, don't fall for the charm, Icabod. Who knows what this guy wants. He was stalking us for crying out loud. Gandalf the Grey. Or is the 'the' part of his name? Gandalf, middle name, The, Grey._ She stared at the man, who was maybe three times her size, and waited. He hummed thoughtfully as he took a loaf of bread and cheese and plopped it into his mouth. 

"You said you wanted to discuss something? What is it? I don't have all day," Mira said in a bored tone. Her patience was growing thinner by the second as the silence seemed to gnaw at her slowly. _Silence. Like my village that's miles away now. Hidden from the rest of the world. Unknown to everyone. Nobody heard the screams of agony and pain like I did. Nobody knows that I'm on a journey to avenge my people._

"Something grave has fallen upon you, Mira Goldwind," Gandalf finally spoke, as if reading her mind. _He probably can read my mind. Who knows what wizards can do?_ He smiled gently and leaned over the table slightly, resting his chin on his folded hands as his eyes loomed over her features. She had never been the type to admire herself in a mirror, but she didn't think she was _that_ bad looking. Brown wavy locks that ran down to the middle of her back. Hazel piercing eyes and nice arched brows. Mira Goldwind, certainly one of the prettiest in the village-so she had always been told. She always brushed the comments away though.

"How do you know that?" she breathed, taking Icabod's hand in hers. He looked at her and frowned. _What's wrong?_ He seemed to ask with his eyes. 

"I'm a wizard. I sensed it. Now. I must ask you: Are you prepared?" Gandalf said gravely. She blinked. Once. Twice. _Prepared?_

"Prepared for what?" Mira's head churned with questions. _Where had this wizard come from? Why did he follow me? Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know what happened? Does he know who killed my people?_

"A long journey, miss Goldwind. An... _adventure,_ " Gandalf whispered, eyes shimmering. Icabod's lips curled upwards into a smile. He nodded enthusiastically and glanced at Mira, giving him the puppy-eyes. She shook her head, still not understanding.

"I don't have _time_ for adventures, _wizard,_ " she said impatiently, moving to get to her feet. The man stood up too, giving her a serious face.

"You will for this one. I'm heading to The Shire at dusk. All will be explained. But I think you should come along. If you want to _avenge_ your people, that is," Gandalf quirked a bushy eyebrow and Mira gaped at him. _He can read minds!_ **_Yes. I can, Mira. And you can speak to me telepathically if you wish to. You are very special._** Mira almost stumbled back as she heard Gandalf's voice speak to her inside her own head, and Icabod held her steady. _What are you talking about? How can I- **You hold a power you yourself are not yet aware of. It protected you from the pale orc. It kept you safe. It is how you are alive right now. And I can teach you to control it.** This wizard is crazy! What is he saying?! I'm a hundred-forty years old! Wouldn't I know if I have powers or not? **Not necessarily, Mira. It only just birthed. You triggered it somehow after all these years. It has awoken. Just like something else that you need to help stop.** What? What do I need to stop?! _Gandalf stared down at her and smiled softly,

"A dragon. Now. What will it be? Are you coming along? Or will I meet you there?"

** *Choice* **

[Go with Gandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625639)

[Meet him at The Shire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625657#workskin)


	3. What Lies Ahead

Mira chewed on her bottom lip and nodded, wrapping an arm around Icabod and drawing in a breath,

"We'll go with you." Gandalf removed a pipe from his cloak and lit it, puffing it and blowing out a single smoke ring. He then pocketed it again and smiled, motioning for the door where the three of them headed out. Mira helped Icabod onto the pony and got on too, placing herself behind him in case he fell asleep again. It was a cold evening as fog surrounded them and rain began to drip from the dark clouds above. 

"This way. Not too far to go," Gandalf announced, turning his lovely brown horse towards the large gate at the end of the road. Mira followed, trying to block the questions that were building up inside her head. She couldn't help but wonder if this wizard had some sort of connection with her people and the one who destroyed her city. He didn't seem all that harmful, but then again, how could she trust him after five minutes of talking to him. _A dragon. I've only heard the cruel stories of such creatures. Lovers of gold and treasure. Hoarders. Seeking out gold and sitting on it._ She remembered her friends speaking of one that took over an entire mountain, keeping itself in the caves of glory and shimmering coins.

_**You fear too much.**_ Gandalf spoke to her from inside her head, making her tense up and shoot him a look. _Is this wizard ever going to give me any privacy to my own thoughts?!_ ** _I was only observing. Besides, I have much to learn still from you. Your power is growing stronger by the second. Soon we will see exactly what it is you can do. You may just be the key to this journey._** _What do you mean? Key for what? **Things are going to be very dangerous. But there's no need to worry. The roots are still growing and you need to be able to control them.** This man speaks in riddles. I can hardly understand what he's going on about. **I get that a lot. Ah, here we are. Just over this bridge here.** Wonderful. _

They crossed a bridge and corn fields grew on either side of the path, the stalks so tall you couldn't see over them. There was the sound of celebration and cheerful laughter as they came towards little hills with round doors on the sides of them. _Strange way to live._ **_Indeed._** _Will you stop that? **Stop what?** Coming inside my head whenever you feel like it! **My apologies. Your thoughts are very loud though.** I figured._ Short people were hobbling about, eating mutton and fruit. They were dressed nicely and most had curly hair and fur on their feet, which were very large compared to Mira's. None of them, she noticed, had any facial hair. _What are they? **Hobbits. Gentle folk and very quiet. Most don't know they exist. Much like you actually. A hidden race among others.** _

"This is it. Now, I must warn you. There is going to be quite a bit of...entertainment. And probably a huge mess," Gandalf got off his horse and Mira followed, Icabod yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Icabod asked curiously as they headed up a path that led to a large emerald-green door. A group of bulky dwarves stood outside, chuckling as one of them knocked on the door. Gandalf grinned down at Mira and winked.

"Oh, you'll see," he said, raising his head and watching as the door opened and the group fell forward onto their faces. A middle-aged hobbit peered up at the wizard and sighed,

"Gandalf." The wizard only smiled back and guided the dwarves in, waiting back with Mira and Icabod as the hobbit looked them over in wonder. Mira could hear bubbling laughter inside and the clinking of mugs. There must have been a dozen of them!

"This is Mira Goldwind and her brother Icabod. They'll be joining us this evening too. And this is Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf introduced before walking in with Icabod behind him, eager to get inside and meet the dwarves. Bilbo frowned at her and shook his head, 

"S-Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting a...a _woman_ to come along with these...these..." Bilbo struggled to find the right word and Mira finished it for him, raising a brow,

"Hooligans?" The hobbit chuckled and nodded,

"I suppose that would be a good word for them, yes. Oh, come in, come in." Mira whispered a small thank you and walked inside, surprised at how everything seemed to have a place. There was mud in the carpet and weapons stacked in a pile to the side. Things were still neatly stacked on shelves such as books and pottery. Mira admired the portrait that hung above the fireplace and smiled.

"I trust a woman not to break anything," Bilbo said quietly as he tilted his head at her. She chuckled,

"Naturally."

"Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" a young dwarf with slightly crossed eyes walked in, and Mira grinned at the hobbit who looked speechless that this dwarf had the manners to ask. Mira hadn't met a dwarf in person, and she found herself to be slightly shorter than one, coming up to the young ones chin. As she peered into the dining room, she saw that each and every one had facial hair, some having braids in their beards or mustaches, which Mira found quite nice. If it was anything a dwarf kept neat, it was their beards...unless they were drinking or eating, allowing the crumbs and liquid to fall into the hairs.

"Give it 'ere, Nori," a blonde dwarf walked up to the polite one and took the plate, tossing it to a brunette dwarf on the other side of the room. Mira gaped as the rest of the company started banging their utensils on the table, the poor hobbit scurrying to make them stop.

"Can you p-please not do that!? You'll blunt them!" he cried.

"Oh? You hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" one replied cheerfully.

Before Mira understood what on Middle Earth was going on, plates and food were being tossed around and the dwarves had broken into song, pulling out mysterious instruments that seemed to appear out of nowhere,

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

In the end, everything had been washed and stacked in a nice manner, leaving Bilbo smiling in disbelief. Mira had to admit, they were a nice group, though they may have come across as...well... _hooligans_ at first. Even Icabod was getting along with them, some of the dwarves lifting him onto their shoulders as they sang. She swore to herself that she had never seen him so happy before, and it melted her heart. Gandalf sent her a pleasant smile and she returned it, thankful for this crazy thing he had led her to. A loud knock on the door broke her from her trance and everyone fell deadly silent.

"He is here," Gandalf whispered, but his words were as clear as day.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625768#workskin)


	4. What Lies Ahead

"We'll meet you up there," Mira stated, putting a protective arm around her brother. Gandalf shrugged and lit his pipe, nodding,

"Very well. When you get there, look for a sign upon a green door." Mira helped Icabod onto the pony and got on too, placing herself behind him in case he fell asleep again. It was a cold evening as fog surrounded them and rain began to drip from the dark clouds above. It wasn't long at all before she came to The Shire, which consisted of mostly grassy hills and fields of corn. Mira drew in a steady breath, trying to block the questions that were building up inside her head. She couldn't help but wonder if this wizard had some sort of connection with her people and the one who destroyed her city. He didn't seem all that harmful, but then again, how could she trust him after five minutes of talking to him. _A dragon. I've only heard the cruel stories of such creatures. Lovers of gold and treasure. Hoarders._ She remembered her friends speaking of one that took over an entire mountain, keeping itself in the caves of glory and shimmering coins.

_How can he speak to me inside my own head? Can he hear me right now? **Yes. I can.** Is this wizard ever going to give me any privacy to my own thoughts?!_ ** _I was only observing. Besides, I have much to learn still from you. Your power is growing stronger by the second. Soon we will see exactly what it is you can do. You may just be the key to this journey._** _What do you mean? Key for what? **Things are going to be very dangerous. But there's no need to worry. The roots are still growing and you need to be able to control them.** This man speaks in riddles. I can hardly understand what he's going on about. **I get that a lot.**_

There was the sound of celebration and cheerful laughter as they came towards little hills with round doors on the sides of them. _Strange way to live._ **_Indeed._** _Will you stop that? **Stop what?** Coming inside my head whenever you feel like it! **My apologies. Your thoughts are very loud though.** I figured._ Short people were hobbling about, eating mutton and fruit. They were dressed nicely and most had curly hair and fur on their feet, which were very large compared to Mira's. None of them, she noticed, had any facial hair. _What are they? **Hobbits. Gentle folk and very quiet. Most don't know they exist. Much like you actually. A hidden race among others.** _Mira looked around for the sign on the door Gandalf had mentioned before they headed off without him and spotted it up the hill.

A group of bulky dwarves stood outside, chuckling as one of them knocked on the door. The wizard stood behind them and Mira and Icabod got off, walking over to them. Gandalf grinned down at Mira and winked.

"Oh, there you are," he said, raising his head and watching as the door opened and the group fell forward onto their faces. A middle-aged Hobbit peered up at the wizard and sighed,

"Gandalf." The wizard only smiled back and guided the dwarves in, waiting back with Mira and Icabod as the Hobbit looked them over in wonder. Mira could hear bubbling laughter inside and the clinking of mugs. There must have been a dozen of them!

"This is Mira Goldwind and her brother Icabod. They'll be joining us this evening too. And this is Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf introduced before walking in with Icabod behind him, eager to get inside and meet the dwarves. Bilbo frowned at her and shook his head, 

"S-Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting a...a _woman_ to come along with these...these..." Bilbo struggled to find the right word and Mira finished it for him, raising a brow,

"Hooligans?" The Hobbit chuckled and nodded,

"I suppose that would be a good word for them, yes. Oh, come in, come in." Mira whispered a small thank you and walked inside, surprised at how everything seemed to have a place. There was mud in the carpet and weapons stacked in a pile to the side. Things were still neatly stacked on shelves such as books and pottery. Mira admired the portrait that hung above the fireplace and smiled.

"I trust a woman not to break anything," Bilbo said quietly as he tilted his head at her. She chuckled,

"Naturally."

"Excuse me, but what should I do with my plate?" a young dwarf with slightly crossed eyes walked in, and Mira grinned at the Hobbit who looked speechless that this dwarf had manners. Mira hadn't met a dwarf in person, and she found herself to be slightly shorter than one, coming up to the young ones chin. As she peered into the dining room, she saw that each and every one had facial hair, some having braids in their beards or mustaches, which Mira found quite nice. If it was anything a dwarf kept neat, it was their beards...unless they were drinking or eating, allowing the crumbs and liquid to fall into the hairs.

"Give it 'ere, Nori," a blonde dwarf walked up to the polite one and took the plate, tossing it to a brunette dwarf on the other side of the room. Mira gaped as the rest of the company started banging their utensils on the table, the poor Hobbit scurrying to make them stop.

"Can you p-please not do that!? You'll blunt them!" he cried.

"Oh? You hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" one replied cheerfully.

Before Mira understood what on Middle Earth was going on, plates and food were being tossed around and the dwarves had broken into song, pulling out mysterious instruments that seemed to appear out of nowhere,

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

In the end, everything had been washed and stacked in a nice manner, leaving Bilbo smiling in disbelief. Mira had to admit, they were a nice group, though they may have come across as...well... _hooligans_ at first. Even Icabod was getting along with them, some of the dwarves lifting him onto their shoulders as they sang. She swore to herself that she had never seen him so happy before, and it melted her heart. Gandalf sent her a pleasant smile and she returned it, thankful for this crazy thing he had led her to. A loud knock on the door broke her from her trance and everyone fell deadly silent.

"He is here," Gandalf whispered, but his words were as clear as day.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625768#workskin)


	5. A Stubborn Ass Dwarf

Everyone headed to the door, Mira holding Icabod close to her so he didn't get trampled. But to her surprise, everyone's laughter had died away and serious expressions marked their faces as Bilbo opened the door. A taller dwarf, perhaps half a foot taller than Mira herself, stood there, gazing up at Gandalf with a stern face. He brushed past the Hobbit as if he hadn't seen him and looked around. His eyes were a sharp blue with light aqua specks in them, shining as they scanned each of the dwarves present. He held himself tall and proud, high and mighty, and a shiver ran down Mira's spine. His armor was thick and looked as if it were made of dragon's scales. His dark almost black hair waved heavily down past his shoulders and his beard and mustache were shorter than the other's, seeming to be combed nicely. But perhaps it wasn't that. Perhaps this dwarf was just naturally...dare she think...handsome.

"Gandalf," his voice echoed through the room, deep and husky, "You said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way...twice. If it hadn't been for that mark on the door-" Bilbo cut him off, frowning in confusion,

"Mark? There's no mark. I just painted that door last week!" Gandalf gave him a serious look and the dwarf tilted his head ever so slightly at the Hobbit, as if he had just appeared out of nowhere.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," the wizard replied, "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of the company. Thorin Oakenshield." Mira almost stumbled over at the name and everyone's eyes averted to her, some tilting their heads. She gawked at Gandalf, as if trying to say 'are you serious?' with her eyes, but he paid her no attention and went on.

"And this is Mira Goldwind. She's going to be joining us as well," Gandalf stated proudly, making Mira blush. Her eyes were still on the King Under the Mountain himself though. She had heard tales of Erebor and how Smuag the Terrible had taken his father's kingdom. What she wouldn't give to see it herself. Yes, in ruins, but once beautiful in it's prime. The dwarf king stared back at her, brows furrowed as he looked her over. He then looked at Bilbo and spoke gruffly,

"So this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" His eyes flicked back to her and Icabod tugged on her sleeve. She leaned down as he whispered,

"He's very mean looking, isn't he?" Mira almost laughed at his words, but she only nodded, watching the interaction between him and Bilbo.

"Pardon?" the Hobbit asked, confused.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin boomed, making Mira flinch. The Hobbit raised his head high and rocked back and forth on his large feet,

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that’s relevant." 

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin smirked and the rest of the dwarves chuckled at his witty response. Mira's skin boiled though and she stepped forward, making sure Icabod stayed behind her. The dwarf king raised his brows at her, as if daring her to speak, and she did, 

"How would you know? You've hardly just met him!" Silence fell upon everyone as Thorin turned to her, eyes narrowed down at her. She felt the urge to stand on her tiptoes and smack him in the face for the look he was giving her, but she refrained from doing so, waiting for him to shout back at her. He certainly seemed like that sort of person.

"And you. A _woman_ ," he said instead, peering at her carefully. The hairs on the back of her necks stood up as he lowered himself ever so slightly, his breath wafting over her face. She could smell iron and pine on him and she suddenly felt very dizzy. Before she could snap back at him, Icabod pushed past her and looked up at the king, who stared down in shock at the boy. He only came up to Mira's shoulder, and he was much smaller compared to the king.

"You leave her alone! She's far more braver than you'd think! She knows how to use a weapon. Pick on someone your own size!" Mira was quick to push him back, sending him a 'I wouldn't have done that if I was you, but thank you' look. 

"What's the meaning of this? What is a child doing here?" his gaze turned to Gandalf, who furrowed his brows and shrugged.

"You and I will discuss it later. Right now, we need to hear the plan," and with that, he made his way to the dining room with Bilbo at his heels. Mira glared at Thorin, who glared back, but he said nothing else as he scanned her over. She felt frozen to the spot, wanting him to challenge her so she could tell him off. But he just scoffed and followed after the wizard. 

***Choice***

[Try and be nice to the dwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625852)

[Remain stubborn towards him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625885#workskin)


	6. A Stubborn Ass Dwarf

_**Try And Be Nice To The Dwarf** _

Mira sighed and sat down at the table, making sure to keep her distance from the king. _I suppose I'll try and be nice to him. What was the saying everyone used to say? Kill your enemies with kindness. That's the one. I guess that's what I'll have to do._ Everyone watched as Thorin ate a small serving (compared to the rest of the company) and drank his mead. Once finished, the oldest dwarf with pearly white hair spoke up,

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Thorin nodded,

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. He was probably the largest dwarf in muscle, a bald head and tattoos.

"They will not come," Thorin said, irritated, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Mira's heart suddenly went out to him as he lowered his head in shame. She could see how hurt he was and felt the urge to reach out to him. _Why are you feeling sorry for him? He just called you out! And your brother!_ Icabod sat across from her beside the wizard, looking back at her in awe. He mouthed, _'Is this really happening?'_ Mira couldn't help but smile and she focused back on the matter at hand. The wizard was now taking out a map as Bilbo went to get more light.

He brought back a candle as it was spread on the table. The parchment was stained yellow, something Mira loved when it came to her books. Her precious treasures had been torn or burned during the destruction of her village and she frowned at the thought.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo said, mostly to himself. Mira's stomach flipped at the name. She could hardly grasp how surreal all this was. It was as though she'd been plucked from another world and set in this one. The world of the dwarves and their tragic backstory. She glanced over at Thorin, his expression unreadable as his eyes scanned the map. She could hear the screams of her people. She wondered what it had been like for him. His father, as they had said, had lost his mind over the love of gold. The foolish curse that fell upon him, making him ill. And Azog the Defiler. The pale orc. A shiver ran through her spine and she drew in a steady breath.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," the one named Oin said, nodding.

"Uh...what beast?" the poor confused Hobbit asked nervously. 

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals," it was Bofur who spoke, his curly mustache and large eyes widening. 

"Yes I know what a dragon is," Bilbo snapped impatiently. The youngest dwarf with slightly crossed eyes got to his feet, slamming a hand on the table,

"I’m not afraid, I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

"Sit down!" his brother, Dori, pulled him back down, shaking his head in disapproval. Mira chuckled, gaining the attention of the company. She realized her mistake and cleared her throat, mumbling,

"Good to have brave spirits..." Thorin grunted in response, and she couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not. Heat rose in her cheeks and she shrugged it off.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin sighed. Mira was starting to like the wise old dwarf. He was certainly up there with Gandalf. Gentle and the only dwarf who seemed to have any sense around the table.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" the youngest dwarf piped up angrily. Everyone began chattering at once and Mira groaned, the noise hurting her head. She was growing more impatient by the minute and before she considered what she was doing, she had gotten to her feet. Her head spun and noticing that no one had even glanced her way, she shouted as loud as she could,

"You're dwarves!" It sounded stupid when it came out, but everyone stopped and listened to what she had to say. Thorin was shaking his head and leaning over to say something to Gandalf. 

"What happened to you guys? Were the stories untrue? I've heard from so many that you're all brave and determined to do what you have to! Were they wrong?" She felt the power coursing through her veins and she didn't want to stop. But she did, waiting for their response.

"She's right! We may be few in number. But we’re fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" a blonde dwarf got to his feet too, nodding and clapping his hands. Blushing, Mira sat back down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, stealing a glance at Thorin, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. 

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," the dwarf beside the blonde said, a grin spreading on his lips. Gandalf choked on his pipe and shook his head, mumbling under his breath. She huffed in frustration when they started fighting about how many dragons he had killed, and she looked at Icabod. He looked very amused at the scene and she imagined him fighting beside them all. They had been brought for a reason, and yet, she had never done this before. Her little brother had never done anything like this before either. Could he manage this journey? 

"ENOUGH!" Thorin boomed, rising and glaring at everyone in his company. Silence. Mira stared at him, shocked. _Jesus. The control he has over his people is...empowering._ "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Every dwarf was nodding, murmuring a few _yes's_ and _you're right's._ Once he had finished, they cheered and Thorin spoke in his tongue. She liked the way the language sounded. Meaningful and it even sounded beautiful.

The leader's eyes met hers, the smile on his lips falling a bit. 

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin said seriously, making Thorin sit back down.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf revealed a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," the wizard handed him the key and Thorin took it, examining it's features.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" the blonde dwarf said, gaping. Mira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, planting her feet on the table and leaning back. _No shit._ She thought to herself. Everyone looked at her and she smiled awkwardly, taking her boots off the table and listening back to the conversation.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we’re careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf was saying. Mira perked up at his last sentence as his eyes scanned over her and the Hobbit. 

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori exclaimed, putting the pieces together. _**And a young woman with her brother.** Gandalf._ Mira wasn't sure if she liked hearing the wizard's voice inside her head, but she assumed she would just have to get used to it. ** _Do you know the power you possess?_** _I told you I don't. **You will soon.** Great. How do you know all this? **I just do.**_

"And a good one I'd imagine. An expert," Bilbo laughed.

"And are you?" Balin asked him, tilting his head. Mira suddenly understood and gawked at the wizard, who simply winked back at her. _Him?! Gandalf, how could he possibly get through a journey like this?!I don't even think I can make it through all the way! **It would take a miracle.** Exact- wait. What?_

"He said he's an expert!" Oin chimed, holding his horn for hearing to his ear. Mira stared at the wizard, still taking in his words. A miracle. What was he talking about? She looked at the company and took in their appearances. Thorin the king. The leader. The one who was going to get everyone through this. To take back their homeland. Kili and Fili, brothers. Seemed to start trouble and kept everyone humored. She would have to make sure they didn't start anything with her. Balin, the brains of the operation. Dwalin, the brawl and strength. What was everyone else good at? One was nearly three times the size of Dwalin in weight. How was he going to be getting around? Mira started panicking and tried to figure out how they were going to get through this adventure. Surely Gandalf knew what they were getting themselves into. First impressions you should never count on. Everyone had to have their skills that would help along the way. Right?

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself," Gandalf had thundered, a dark shadow casting over him as he shouted for the company to stop their yammering about Bilbo not being burglar material. He sat back down looked at Thorin,

"You must trust me on this." The king tapped his chin and shifted his gaze to Mira,

"Very well. We'll do it your way. But the girl?" Mira's skin boiled at the name he called her. _Girl?! Girl?! **Relax. I will handle this.** The hell you will! **Please.**_ Mira stared at the wizard, who was giving her a _'trust me'_ look too. She slumped back into her chair, having moved to the edge of the seat.

"This _woman_ ," Gandalf paused, smiling at her, "...contains something that will help us in the end. As for the boy. He knows how to defend himself. You will not need to tend to their safety."

"How can she help us exactly?" Thorin replied, scoffing at the absurd idea. Mira clenched her fists but kept still. 

"Look. She has nowhere else to go. She...her village was destroyed. She of all people understands why you're doing this. In time, you will learn what she can do. But for now...give them the contract," Gandalf nodded and Thorin frowned at Mira. He seemed to look sorry for her. Almost. 

"Give them the contract," he waved his hand to Balin, who reached over and handed one to each of them.

"It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin stated, passing her a quill. Mira took it and scanned over the words. It was far too much too read and she had nothing to lose. She signed it and Icabod came over and tilted his head. She smiled reassuringly at him and he took the quill and wrote his name. _This is really happening._

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625927#workskin)


	7. A Stubborn Ass Dwarf

_**Remain Stubborn Towards Him** _

Mira sighed and sat down at the table, making sure to keep her distance from the king. _How can he speak to me in such a way? So much for a king. I would never bow to a stubborn ass dwarf like him._ Everyone watched as Thorin ate a small serving (compared to the rest of the company) and drank his mead. Once finished, the oldest dwarf with pearly white hair spoke up,

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Thorin nodded,

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. He was probably the largest dwarf in muscle, a bald head and tattoos.

"They will not come," Thorin said, irritated, "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Mira's heart suddenly went out to him as he lowered his head in shame. She could see how hurt he was and felt the urge to reach out to him. _Why are you feeling sorry for him? He just called you out! And your brother!_ Icabod sat across from her beside the wizard, looking back at her in awe. He mouthed, _'Is this really happening?'_ Mira couldn't help but smile and she focused back on the matter at hand. The wizard was now taking out a map as Bilbo went to get more light.

He brought back a candle as it was spread on the table. The parchment was stained yellow, something Mira loved when it came to her books. Her precious treasures had been torn or burned during the destruction of her village and she frowned at the thought.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo said, mostly to himself. Mira's stomach flipped at the name. She knew the tale all too well. How it had been ruined by the terrible dragon. She glanced over at Thorin, his expression unreadable as his eyes scanned the map. She could hear the screams of her people. She wondered what it had been like, his father, as they had said, had lost his mind over the love of gold. The foolish curse that fell upon him, making him ill. And Azog the Defiler. The pale orc. A shiver ran through her spine and she drew in a steady breath.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," the one named Oin said, nodding.

"Uh...what beast?" the poor confused Hobbit asked nervously. 

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals," it was Bofur who spoke, his curly mustache and large eyes widening. 

"Yes I know what a dragon is," Bilbo snapped impatiently. The youngest dwarf with slightly crossed eyes stood to his feet, slamming a hand on the table,

"I’m not afraid, I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

"Sit down!" his brother, Dori, pulled him back down, shaking his head in disapproval. Mira chuckled, gaining the attention of the company. She realized her mistake and cleared her throat, mumbling,

"Good to have brave spirits..." Thorin grunted in response, and she couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not. Heat rose in her cheeks and she glared at him. He glared back, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest," Balin sighed. Mira was starting to like the wise old dwarf. He was certainly up there with Gandalf. Old and wise.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" the youngest dwarf piped up angrily. Everyone began chattering at once and Mira groaned, the noise hurting her head. She was growing more impatient by the minute and she was glad when the one known as Kili stood to his feet,

"We may be few in number. But we’re fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" 

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," the dwarf beside the blonde said, a grin spreading on his lips. Gandalf choked on his pipe and shook his head, mumbling under his breath. She huffed in frustration when they started fighting about how many dragons he had killed, and she looked at Icabod. He looked very amused at the scene and she imagined him fighting beside them all. They had been brought for a reason, and yet, she never never done this before. Her little brother had never done anything like this before either. Could he manage this journey? 

"ENOUGH!" Thorin boomed, rising and glaring at everyone in his company. Silence. Mira stared at him, shocked. _Jesus. The control he has over his people is...empowering._ "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Every dwarf was nodding, murmuring a few _yes's_ and _you're right._ Once he had finished, they cheered and Thorin spoke in his tongue. She liked the way the language sounded. Meaningful and it even sounded beautiful.

The leader's eyes met hers, the smile on his lips falling a bit. 

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin said seriously, making Thorin sit back down.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf revealed a key from his robes.

"How came you by this?" he asked.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now," the wizard handed him the key and Thorin took it, examining it's features.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" the blonde dwarf said, gaping. Mira rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, planting her feet on the table and leaning back. _No shit._ She thought to herself. Everyone looked at her and she smiled awkwardly, taking her boots off the table and listening back to the conversation.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we’re careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf was saying. Mira perked up at his last sentence as his eyes scanned over her and the Hobbit. 

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori exclaimed, putting the pieces together. _**And a young woman with her brother.** Gandalf._ Mira wasn't sure if she liked hearing the wizard's voice inside her head, but she assumed she would just have to get used to it. ** _Do you know the power you possess?_** _I told you I don't. **You will soon.** Great. How do you know all this? **I just do.**_

"And I good one I'd imagine. An expert," Bilbo laughed.

"And are you?" Balin asked him, tilting his head. Mira suddenly understood and gawked at the wizard, who simply winked back at her. _Him?! Gandalf, how could he possibly get through a journey like this?!I don't even think I can make it through all the way! **It would take a miracle.** Exact- wait. What?_

"He said he's an expert!" Oin chimed, holding his horn for hearing to his ear. Mira stared at the wizard, still taking in his words. A miracle. What was he talking about? She looked at the company and took in their appearances. Thorin the king. The leader. The one who was going to get everyone through this. To take back their homeland. Kili and Fili, brothers. Seemed to start trouble and kept everyone humorous. She would have to make sure they didn't start anything with her. Balin, the brains of the operation. Dwalin, the brawl and strength. What was everyone else good at? One was nearly three times the size of Dwalin in weight. How was he going to be getting around? Mira started panicking and trying to figure out how they were going to get through the adventure. Surely Gandalf knew what they were getting themselves into. First impressions you should never count on. Everyone had to have their skills that would help along the way. Right?

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There’s a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself," Gandalf had snapped, a dark shadow casting over him as he shouted for the company to stop their yammering about Bilbo not being burglar material. He sat back and down looked at Thorin,

"You must trust me on this." The king tapped his chin and shifted his gaze to Mira,

"Very well. We'll do it your way. But the girl?" Mira's skin boiled at the name he called her. _Girl?! Girl?! **Relax. I will handle this.** The hell you will! **Please.**_ Mira stared at the wizard, who was giving her a _'trust me'_ look too. She shook her head and she was on her feet, pointing right at Thorin with a threatening finger,

"This _woman_ ," she snapped angrily, "...has far more potential than you will _ever_ understand. As for my brother. He knows how to defend himself. You won't need to tend to our safety. You stay over _there_ and _we'll_ stay over here! Are we clear?"

"How can she help us exactly?" Thorin replied as if he hadn't heard her, though his amused expression showed otherwise. Mira clenched her fists, opening her mouth to speak, but the wizard beat her to it.

"Look. She has nowhere else to go. She...her village was destroyed. She of all people understand why you're doing this. In time, you will learn what she can do. But for now...give them the contract," Gandalf nodded and Thorin frowned at Mira. He seemed to look sorry for her. Almost. She unclenched her fists and sent Gandalf a thankful look. He nodded and smiled softly.

"Give them the contract," Thorin waved his hand to Balin, who reached over and handed one to each of them.

"It’s just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin stated, passing her a pen. Mira took it and scanned over the words. It was far too much too read and she had nothing to lose. She signed it and Icabod came over and tilted his head. She smiled reassuringly at him and he took the pen and wrote his name. _This is really happening._

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625927#workskin)


	8. Misty Mountains

Mira couldn't contain her laughter as the Hobbit started reading word for word. **_You doubt me, don't you?_** Gandalf asked inside her head, making her jump. She shot him a glare, but he just continued piping his pipe casually. Thorin cocked a brow at her, obviously wondering why she was shuffling uncomfortably. Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, she focused back on the situation. The dwarf known as Bofur was telling Bilbo about the dragon. 

"Think furnace, with wings! Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You’re nothing more than a pile of ash!" he chirped merrily. Bilbo drew in a deep breath, tapping his foot a bit before exhaling and collapsing to the floor. 

"Bofur!" Mira shook her head and moved to kneel beside the Hobbit. She moved a strand of hair from his face and glanced up at the dwarves that were frowning down at her.

"Nice going," she snapped, helping the Hobbit up. Finding it very difficult though, she started setting him down, but not before Fili and Kili decided to help, grabbing his legs and arms. They brought him to his living room, placing him in his armchair while Icabod rushed to make some tea. Mira was proud that she didn't have to tell him to do much. He just knew. Thorin leaned on the doorway and peered through the darkness. Mira lit a couple candles, but Gandalf started a fire instead.

**_I hope you're not thinking what I know you're thinking._** His voice rattled in her head. She groaned and looked at him. _Stop that! And what am I thinking? **That he won't come. Of course, I already know he will.** Fine. I said I trusted your judgment. Now lay off, won't you?_ **_Very well._**

"So much for a burglar," Thorin mumbled in the hall. Mira picked up on this and peeked over through the door, spotting the leader sitting beside the oldest dwarf.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin said softly.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," Thorin replied, lowering his gaze.

"Old warriors," Balin shook his head and sighed. Mira's heart went out to him. She had started to like the wiser dwarf.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that," Thorin said gruffly, clasping his hands together. Mira noticed that they were trembling a bit and she was about to head over to them when Gandalf's voice echoed in her head. Again. **_You don't like Thorin, do you?_** _What's it to you? **Just curious.** Well don't be. _

"You don’t have to do this. You have a choice. You’ve done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor," Balin frowned. 

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," the king closed his eyes, seeming to picture something in his mind. 

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done. And...we do have that woman coming with us. What do you think of her?" Balin asked, changing the subject. The leader's eyes snapped open and a fog glazed over his eyes as he stared at the older dwarf. He looked shocked, but finally cleared his throat instead, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't believe we can do anything about it. She has signed the contract," he huffed. Balin, to Mira's surprise, chuckled and nudged Thorin with his elbow.

"She hardly even read it. She's just as stubborn as you. Doncha think you should at least give her a chance?" Balin wiggled his brows and Mira stiffled her laughter. Thorin shot his head to her direction and he got to his feet, growling at the older dwarf,

"No. She doesn't belong with us!" Hurt, Mira slumped in the chair beside Gandalf and smiled at him, trying to cheer herself up just a bit. He smiled back, nodding in understanding.

"Icabod finally brought the tea just as Bilbo was waking up and Mira frowned at him. He waved a hand at her as if he knew what she was thinking and took a cup in his hand, gaze wandering. 

"I’ll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," he said, clearing his throat.

"You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you?" Gandalf suddenly snapped, getting to his feet and approaching the Hobbit, "I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves, in the woods. He’d stay out late, come home, after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would’ve liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It’s out there."

"I can’t just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins, of Bag End!" Bilbo replied sternly, his voice shaking as if something was holding him back.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great, great, great, great uncle Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf calmed down a bit, trying to reassure him just a little. Bilbo just nodded, obviously having lost his voice to speak.

"Yes, well he could! In the battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks he swung his club so hard, it knocked the goblin king’s head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle as won, and the game of golf invented at the same time," the wizard huffed impatiently. Mira blinked, brows raised. If this was true, then she was wrong. It was in his _blood_ to love adventure. So why hadn't he signed the contract? **_Because he is frightened._** _Thanks foe the clarification. Hey, new rule. **What?** New rule. You can't speak to me in my head unless I specifically say you can._ He didn't respond.

"I do believe you made that up," Bilbo frowned, still seeming to decide.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You’ll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back," Gandalf stated.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked softly, glancing at Mira. A lump rose in her throat and she looked away from him. She herself hadn't thought of this, and as she looked across the room at her little brother, she wished that she hadn't signed the contract after all. She expected Gandalf to say something to her, but he just glanced at her, as if to say, _you're wrong._

"No. And if you do, you’ll not be the same," the wizard kept his eyes on Mira when he said this and then looked back to the Hobbit, who nodded,

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can’t sign this. You’ve got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo got up and started towards the door. Mira suddenly saw how tired he looked. She felt sorry for him. She hadn't quite understood what it meant for him if he was to be their 'burglar', but it must have been an important role, because the wizard looked defeated for a second. The dwarves were suddenly gathering into the room, Thorin resting his arm on the fireplace as he stared into the dancing flames. Mira admired the way the light flicked across his face, making his face glow brightly. He was a very attractive dwarf. Well, from the group she had met anyhow. 

The room became darker and pipe smoke filled the room. And as Mira felt a wave wash over her, Thorin began singing in a low voice, the power sinking in Mira's chest,

" Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day. To seek our pale enchanted gold..." he trailed off and everyone else joined in the next line.

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep  
In hollow halls beneath the fells_

_For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword_

_On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun_

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day  
To claim our long-forgotten gold_

_Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold, where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves_

_The pines were roaring on the heights  
The winds was moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light_

_The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale  
The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail_

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon_

_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day  
To win our harps and gold from him

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old._

Mira had fallen asleep to the enchanting voices, the echoing in her head sending chills down her spine as she made herself comfortable on the chair and closed her eyes. She was reminded of home. The fire burning her own village. Icabod had curled up in her arms, seeking comfort. And once asleep, Thorin's eyes remained on the two as thoughts spun in his head. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68625954#workskin)


	9. Unexpected

Icabod woke in the middle of the night, waking Mira as he kicked against her. She quickly attended to him, pulling him close and cooing soft words as she always did when he and nightmares. He was crying, hiding his face in her shirt as she started singing softly to him,

" _Hush now my darling. I've a story to tell. Everything is fine. Everything is well. Don't stress my darling. I'm right by your side. Listen to the knights...they're showing off their pride. You will my darling, never be afraid. Everyone is broken dear, but I'm always near..."_ She didn't need to finish the song as he fell back asleep. She stroked his hair, unaware of the eyes that were watching her from the darkness.

* * *

Mira woke to the sound of shuffling around the room. She opened her eyes, quickly shutting them when the light shone through the window and straight into her eyes. She adjusted herself carefully before opening them again, spotting the dwarves on the ground now waking up. Thorin was among them, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. His hair was surprisingly not a mess as hers probably was and she pulled herself up to look around. The king met her eyes and got to his feet, kicking a few of the others to wake them. Bilbo must have gone to his room because he wasn't there, and Icabod was snuggled against her, mumbling in his sleep.

"We have to go. Get up," Thorin snapped impatiently. Mira's cheeks were red as she saw that he wasn't wearing his armor anymore, but a plain shirt that outlined his muscles well. She looked away and she could have sworn she heard him scoff. Blushing profoundly, she shook her brother awake and once he was sitting up, taking in everything that had happened the previous day, she made her way to the kitchen. Surely there had to be something more to eat after last night, right?

Catching her reflection in a mirror, she hurriedly combed back her hair with her fingers and set it in a small bun. Her hair only reached her shoulders, but it would make due. At least it wouldn't be in her face like some of the dwarves. Chuckling at the thought, she managed to find a few eggs and biscuits left over and set to work frying them. Balin was the first to come in, smelling the air and grinning,

"How many eggs you got there, lassie?" Balin asked, taking a seat at the table. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled,

"Just enough, master Balin. Want one? There's biscuits too."

"I'll take you up on both! And just Balin is fine. Mira, was it?" She nodded, handing him a plate with a well buttered biscuit and egg. Unlike last night, he took his time eating this time as she started piling up the food for everyone else. They soon came in, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and yawning. Once the smell of food hit their noses, they perked up and began asking for a plate of their own. Once everyone was served, Mira sat across from Balin and looked up to Gandalf who gave her a cheerful smile.

"We need to get moving," Thorin said as he came into the room. He didn't ask for an egg or biscuit. Instead, after seeing the pleading looks on his companions faces, clearly wanting to finish their food first, he went outside. Mira frowned, stuffed her biscuit in her pocket and headed after him. Every eye followed her, Fili and Kili nudging each other and whispering something. But she wasn't paying attention to them. 

When she walked outside, she wasn't prepared to see the dwarf king stroking a beautiful brown pony, cooing soft words to it. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she approached him. He sent her a glance, but said nothing to her. _Is he still mad about last night? Probably._ She decided. Instead of saying something though, she removed the biscuit from her pocket and put it out for him. Raising a questioning brow, he took it and acknowledged her no more. Still satisfied, she headed over to her own horse, excited for the journey ahead.

* * *

"But what about the burglar?" Bofur asked, looking back at the house as they started down the path. Icabod was sitting on one of the ponies they had brought for Bilbo, but he hadn't woken up and Thorin was getting upset about how long everyone was taking. _What's his hurry?_ Mira thought to herself as they walked through a beautiful forest. The emerald green light shone through the leaves, giving her a peaceful vibe.

"He is not coming," Thorin huffed, taking the lead. Bofur frowned and looked to the wizard, who only raised his brows and looked up to the skies as if something interesting was actually there. Mira, who was becoming very fed up with Thorin right now, smirked at the idea that just popped into her head and she headed over to Fili and Kili, who were right behind the dwarf king. She had been surprised to hear that they were his nephews, considering they didn't look very closely related. 

"I bet he will show," Mira said, loud enough so that Thorin could hear. Fili and Kili grinned, first at each other, then at her, nodding and pulling a bag of coins from their satchels.

"Bet he won't," they chimed as she pulled out a small money purse as well. Gandalf had given her a good amount of coins when their journey started, claiming that she would need it along the way. Thorin turned back to look at them, a clear scowl on his face. Triumphant, Mira lifted her chin and started spreading the word about the bet. Gandalf also made the bet that he would show, and she knew she had made the right choice.

About ten minutes after everyone had placed their bet, they heard the very Hobbit himself panting behind them, holding the contract and stopping to catch his breath.

"I signed it!" he called, making everyone turn to him. Mira smirked and glanced at the leader, who looked annoyed already. _Shouldn't he be happy about it? They need him._

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered gruffly, starting on again without the rest of the company. She clenched her fingers around the reins and caught up to him, hearing Bilbo complain about the creature being too dirty and how he could walk instead. 

"Thorin," she said, gaining his attention. He bared his teeth at her,

"What?" Taken aback but quickly recovering, giving him a glare of her own, she sat up straight and said,

"You're very stubborn aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and headed over to talk to Bilbo. The Hobbit who let the Took side of him out.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626092#workskin)


	10. Upon His Features

Mira grinned at Bilbo and nudged him. He gave her a pointed look as he rummaged through his pockets for something. 

"I bet you'd show up," she said proudly, catching a coin purse right on cue. Kili and Fili grumbled and continued down the path behind their uncle. Bilbo smiled softly at her and nodded, focusing back on his pockets. He sighed in frustration and held his hand up,

"Wait wait wait! I forgot my hankerchief! We have to go back." Everyone came to a halt momentarily, Mira noticing that Thorin was paying no attention to this ridiculous nonsense. Gandalf brought out his pipe and chuckled, puffing a circle of smoke as Bofur ripped a part of his shirt and tossed it to the poor Hobbit.

"Use this," he said as all the dwarves burst into laughter. Mira rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smirk that played on her lips as Bilbo frowned and looked at it disapprovingly. The wizard shook his head as Thorin ordered or them to move on,

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey’s end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." The Hobbit sneezed in response and Mira couldn't contain her laughter any longer, all eyes glancing at her curiously. She covered her mouth, heat rising in her cheeks. This was going to be one hell of a journey.

*** * ***

Darkness seemed to fall too soon. Mira had gotten to know the company through the hours and she had a soft spot for nearly all of them. She always found her eyes wandering back to the leader, though he always kept his eyes forward, making sure someone was alert in case danger crossed them. They were lucky as Kili and Fili told her, claiming that the forest was filled with horrible creatures. Mira wasn't shaken though. Icabod was though, and she had to shut the brothers up before they freaked Icabod out any further. She hated seeing him so scared.

"What kind of creatures?" the younger boy squeaked. Mira sent Fili a _'don't you dare'_ look and he licked his lips nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"You know. Bunnies and deer. Cute little things," he cleared his throat awkwardly and Mira rubbed her temples. She hadn't meant for him to make it completely less frightening. But she didn't need Icabod having nightmares. She knew that there would be danger on their journey, and she couldn't protect him every moment. **_Don't worry, dear. He'll be okay._** Knowing it was Gandalf speaking to her, she glanced back at him, his eyes twinkling brightly. _Thank you, Gandalf. But how can you be sure?_ **_I'm a wizard. I just know._**

*** * ***

The company came to a nice spot at the top of a cliff, Bombur starting up a fire so that he could make stew for everyone. Mira leaned against the mountain wall and removed an apple from her satchel, taking a bite and scanning the group. Bilbo was sneaking towards his pony with an apple, looking around to see if anyone was watching before giving her an apple. Mira chuckled and spotted Thorin with his nephews by the fireside, the light bouncing back and forth across the leader's face making him look more attractive than she had even thought possible. His set of deep blue eyes met hers and she quickly looked away, her face heating up as she turning to her brother.

Icabod had been spending a lot of time with Ori and Bofur mostly, having taken a special liking to the youngest dwarf's drawing. As for Bofur, well she supposed it was because he was just a charming individual. Icabod was weaving the stems of flowers together when she looked at him, the tip of his tongue sticking out across his lip in concentration. He tied the ends together and held up a beautiful crown to her,

"I made it for you. Bofur taught me. Like it?" Mira opened her mouth to say something, but she smiled instead as he placed it upon her head. 

"I love it," she whispered, pulling him into a side hug and kissing the top of his head. He giggled and got up to join Bombur, who was making stew. Mira ran a finger across one of the flower's petals and drew in a steady breath. There was bound to be some good moments during the journey, right?

"Mind if I join you?" a deep voice asked behind her, making her jump. She hadn't noticed the king approach her, and as she turned to look at him, her stomach flipped. He was leaning on a tree, his armor gleaming in the moonlight. If she had thought he looked attractive in the fire's light, this was no comparison. He was beautiful. Nodding, she shifted her focus to the ground in front of her, counting the blades of grass as Thorin sat beside her with a huff.

"I still don't think the wizard was right about you joining us. Especially with your brother...but there's nothing I can do, so we may as well make the best of it," he said after a pregnant pause. Mira's lips twitched upwards, but she couldn't let him know that she found it amusing. She looked at him and gave him a serious look, lifting her chin high.

"Very well," she said sternly, reaching out her hand. He looked at it, but didn't take it. His eyes were on the flower crown upon her head and he finally reached out and shook her hand. His finger were warm around hers, sending a shiver down her spine. She let go and cleared her throat,

"I should uh...get some rest." Thorin got to his feet with her, nearly knocking her over with his abruptness. She blushed and spun on her heel, making her way quickly over to where the rest of the company was while his eyes watched her from the moonlight.

** *Choice* **

[Thorin's POV ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626119#workskin)

[Mira's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626146#workskin)


	11. Impressions

***Thorin's POV***

He watched as she walked away from him, her form curved in the right ways. Her hair draped in curled just over her shoulders. Her steps light and feathery, like she was floating on air. _What are you thinking! Quit looking at her like that! There's no time for this._ Annoyed with himself, he made his way to the edge of the cliff, taking it upon himself to keep watch. He didn't mind taking the watch for the night, considering he probably wasn't going to be able to sleep anyhow. The thoughts of what his mountain and homeland would look like haunted his dreams, twisting their horrid images through his mind. It had been burned to ruins, the bodies of his people slain in battle, lying in a pool of their own blood that he had left. And yet, he was hopeful. He was hopeful because he believed that when it came down to the end, it wouldn't matter what had happened in the past. It was his home. His kingdom.

He took a bowl of stew from Balin as he stood beside him, white beard gleaming in the moonlight. He had always been there for Thorin, looking after him after his father was killed by Azog the Defiler. He had been like a father to him. The wise dwarf looked up at him, eyes twinkling as if they beheld something that Thorin didn't know. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Thorin wondered to himself as he put a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

"First impressions are hard to erase, laddy," Balin said, looking out across the trees below, their vast green lush seeming to embrace the light that shone down on their leaves. Thorin grunted in response, not quite following what he was saying.

"May want to try apologizing to the lady. Would do you good, don't you think?" Thorin spun sharply to face him, glaring at him at the mention of the woman,

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't keep the anger from being laced within his words and Balin flinched ever so slightly, but regained himself and shook his head with a shrug,

"Women ain't like men. Mira's a good woman, and I'm just sayin' it would be good for _you_ to make things right with her. Never know what she's capable of, 'till it's too late." Balin put a reasurring hand on Thorin's shoulder and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. Hadn't he already apologized? Hadn't he made things right with her? Balin didn't know what he knew. He had just spoken to Mira and for him, it didn't go badly at all! Maybe the way she had walked away was a little stubborn on her part, but he had taken it well. _I don't need to apologize._ He told himself sternly, picturing the way the flower crown was placed on her head. He imaged for only a split second, what she would look like in a _real_ crown. _Beautiful_ His conscious rang, making his insides twist. Shaking the thoughts away, he focused back on the matter of hand, staring blankly through the night. 

He couldn't keep those hazel eyes from making their way back into his mind again though. No matter how hard he tried. She was always there, lingering in the back of his head. _Damn it. No no no no and no. I will not fall for this._ Thorin growled to himself and rubbed his temples, trying to remove the sight of her when he closed his eyes. He forced himself to see emptiness, focused on the walls beneath his eyelids until she was only a blur. It was the loud shriek that brought him back to reality, his head snapping up as if he were a dog that had heard rustling nearby. 

"What was that?" Bilbo's voice panicked and Thorin glanced back at him as he approached his nephews by the fire. Mira was sitting beside them too, stroking her brother's hair as he laid in her lap, eyes closed in a deep sleep. Kili was the one to respond as Mira eyed them with a look of slight terror in her eyes. Thorin's heart reached out to her, but he remained grounded. No way he was going to act as her protector. He would not advance towards her.

"Orcs," Kili whispered, his face drooping in concern. 

"Orcs?" Mira asked, blinking. It was as though the reality of it all was suddenly hitting her. She was finally realizing what this was. That this journey was beyond dangerous. Fili nodded,

"Throat cutters. There’d be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." He nudged Kili, who went on,

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." After a moment of silence, the two burst into laughter, Bilbo's face stricken with fear and worry. Thorin was quickly making his way over, but before he could snap at the two, Mira was already on her feet, careful not to wake Icabod as she stormed over to them,

"You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke? Look at him! You scared the hell out of him! Why can't you dwarves respect the Hobbit and realize that he's the only chance you've got? He's not a target you can just pick on whenever you feel like it! So stop acting like children and man up, because I will personally make this journey a living nightmare for the both of you if you keep trying your silly little pranks and games!" The younger brothers glanced at each other in surprise and then back to her, frowning and lowering their heads in shame as she stomped across the camp to where she had laid her bedroll. Gandalf, who had been sitting beside it, said something to her that Thorin couldn't make out, but now he was to deal with his nephews. He had certainly not expected such a display from the _woman_ of the group, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been impressed. Only a little.

Kili looked up at his uncle, ashamed and obviously hurt, "We didn’t mean anything by it." Fili nodded slowly in agreement, but Thorin had had enough and snapped,

"No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world. Ms. Goldwind's right. The Hobbit is our only chance at the end of it all. Don't make me regret bringing you on this journey." And with that, Thorin made his way back over to the cliff, unaware of all the eyes that followed him. Even Mira Goldwind. Bilbo, who had taken a seat beside the fire, was poking at the ground with a stick, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He felt as if it was his fault.

"Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin said, looking across at Thorin, " After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began...by beheading the king." Thorin listened as his story was told to the company. He had replayed the memory in his head so many times. Every day. Every passing moment, the visions of the battle tore through his, his pain spreading through his chest like it did all those years ago. How difficult it had been to kill back then. How easy it was now. He had grown both mentally and physically stronger, but he still felt weak.

"Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken," Balin went on, and Thorin could feel every eye boring into him. A legend in the flesh stood before them. He knew what it felt like to be the one to stand before someone as powerful and determined as him. But he also knew what it was like to be broken, seeing his hero fail before his very eyes, slain by his mortal enemy. 

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king," Balin's story ended and Thorin turned around to face his company. His followers. The ones that stood by his side from the very beginning. He could see the admiration in each of their faces. The respect. The loyalty. He looked to Mira Goldwind, and though he wasn't sure what it was, he was sure he saw something more as she stared at him with her hazel eyes.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626320#workskin)


	12. Impressions

***Mira's POV***

Mira sat beside the fire, stroking Icabod's hair as he fell asleep in her lap. She was becoming accustomed to the warmth of the fire tickling her toes and being surrounded by nature. She knew the journey wasn't going to be all that easy, but she would appreciate moments like these, where peace overtook her and nothing was wrong in the world. She thought back to what Thorin had said, the tips of her lips curving up into a smile. She looked at him from across the cliff, where he stood talking to the oldest dwarf. He seemed to be growing more upset, but Balin eventually walked back towards them and took a seat besides her, shaking his head. Mira gave him a smile and whispered,

"Has he always been so...uptight?" Balin chuckled and served himself and her a bowl of stew, handing it to her as he responded,

"No, lassie. Believe it or not, he used to be a lot like you. Energetic and excited for adventure. He was hopeful for the future. Believed he could make a difference." Mira smiled sadly and shook her head,

"How can you know what I'm like? You hardly even know me." The wiser dwarf leaned in closer and his eyes twinkled, as though he knew something she didn't know. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

"But I know Thorin. And you two have more in common than you may think," and with that, he got up and left her alone to her thoughts. She looked down at Icabod, his eyes fluttered back and forth as though he was watching a game of catch in his dreams. She combed her fingers through his hair, picturing the way Thorin looked in the moonlight. She licked her lips subconsciously and then shook her head. _What are you thinking? You're not infatuated by him! Anyone can look attractive in the moonlight! It's the moon for crying out loud! What is getting into you?_ She closed her eyes, thinking back to her home. How it was in ruins right now and the lifeless bodies were still littering the ground. As soon as this was over, she would return and bury every single one of them. Her mind spun and just as the image of Thorin began to blur, a loud shriek caught her off guard, bringing her back to reality.

Reality. This was reality. This was what adventure really was. It was dangerous and full of surprises. Unexpected events were bound to happen. Terror seized her heart; clenched it tight in a fist as though it was going to break it at any second. Bilbo, who had been tending to his pony secretly, approached them by the fire,

"What was that?" Bilbo's voice panicked and Mira glanced up at him as he carefully made his way closer, trying to keep himself from being too far in the open alone. Mira stroked her brother's hair, realizing he hadn't woken up from his sleep. She wasn't going to wake him if she had anything to do about it, but she was worried. He was a heavy sleeper, she knew that. But what would happen if he was alone and he hadn't heard the approaching footsteps as something came to...she couldn't finish the thought. Her chest heaved up and down in fear as she pictured Icabod's body amongst the ones that were still in her village. Kili was the one to respond as Mira eyed them with a look of slight terror in her eyes,

"Orcs." 

"Orcs?" Mira asked, blinking. Fili nodded,

"Throat cutters. There’d be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." He nudged Kili, who went on,

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." After a moment of silence, the two burst into laughter, Bilbo's face stricken with fear and worry. Thorin was quickly making his way over, but before he could snap at the two, Mira was already on her feet, careful not to wake Icabod as she stormed over to them,

"You think that’s funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke? Look at him! You scared the hell out of him! Why can't you dwarves respect the Hobbit and realize that he's the only chance you've got? He's not a target you can just pick on whenever you feel like it! So stop acting like children and man up, because I will personally make this journey a living nightmare for the both of you if you keep trying your silly little pranks and games!" The younger brothers glanced at each other in surprise and then back to her, frowning and lowering their heads in shame as she stomped across the camp to where she had laid her bedroll. Gandalf, who had been sitting beside it, leaned against his staff and whispered,

"Are you ready to start practicing your abilities?" Mira looked at him, tucked herself in her bedroll and frowned,

"How about in the morning? I think I should get some rest." The wizard nodded in understanding and laid his head against the cliff, closing his eyes as Thorin's voice rumbled in Mira's chest.

"No you didn’t. You know nothing of the world. Ms. Goldwind's right. The Hobbit is our only chance at the end of it all. Don't make me regret bringing you on this journey." _Did he really just tell his own nephews that I was right? he stood up for me?_ Her insides fluttered ever so slightly as she watched Thorin make his way over to the cliff. She looked over at the Hobbit and listened in to what the older dwarf was saying to him, giving him reassurance as he had for her.

"Don’t mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs," Balin said, looking across at Thorin, " After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began...by beheading the king." Mira listened to the story in awe and admiration. This was what she had waited to here. She had waited to hear what made Thorin the way he was. So she could understand where he was coming from. 

"Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken," Balin went on, and Mira couldn't help but stare at Thorin as Balin's voice carried through the night. A legend in the flesh stood before her. Thorin Oakenshield. How badly she felt as the older dwarf, a witness to it all, told the tale of Thorin's past. She knew how he felt, watching those he loved seeming to fail before him. Fighting and falling in crumpled heaps at his feet while he remained standing. How hard it must have been for him to kill those that crossed his path. It only made it all the easier now though. 

"Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king," Balin's story ended and Thorin turned around to face his company. His followers. The ones that stood by his side from the very beginning. Mira looked at every dwarf, seeing the admiration that she also held. The loyalty. The love. She looked at Thorin, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers. It was at that moment that she realized something. She too, would follow him to the ends of Middle Earth.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626320#workskin)


	13. Black Clouds

***Mira's POV* **

Mira woke to the sound of rustling and she sat up abruptly, realizing it was still dark. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, jumping when a figure emerged from the treeline, but she relaxed when she saw that it was just Thorin. His eyes met hers and he acknowledged her no further as he started back towards the cliff. Her lip twitched ever so slightly as she rolled back over and went back to sleep, a sense of protection washing over her.

* * *

The next day they were back on their ponies (Gandalf was the only one with a horse) and they were off through the forest again. Mountains of green lush, running like large waves rose in the distance and the sky was a dolphin-grey. Mira kept mostly to herself until noon when Bifur came up to her side and grunted in greeting. She had caught on quickly that he was the quiet one, due to the axe that was stuck in his head. She figured it would do some pretty bad damage if it was torn out, so she understood completely. He pointed up at the clouds in the sky and Mira looked up, spying an odd form in the black fluff. It looked somewhat like a clumped up wolf raising it's snout to the moon. Mira smiled and pointed out another that looked like a turkey leg. Bifur moaned sadly, his stomach grumbling in protest too.

After only an hour, a hard rain started without warning, drenching each and everyone within seconds. The dwarves were complaining about needing to find shelter and that their food was probably getting soaked. Bilbo was attempting to ring out his coat, failing utterly as it just continued getting more wet. Gandalf was the only one who had his head raised still, not bothered at all by the weather. Even Thorin was hiding his head away from the rain. Mira, like Gandalf, couldn't care less, finding herself laughing at the childish dwarves. 

"Gandalf! Can't you do something about this deluge?!" Dori called through the rumbling of approaching thunder. The wizard laughed,

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." The Hobbit peered at his from under his cloak,

"Are there any?"

"What?" Gandalf asked, having already lost the conversation.

"Other wizards?" Bilbo replied.

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names," Gandalf glanced over his shoulder at Bilbo and smiled.

"And who is the fifth?" 

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown," Gandalf said proudly. Mira thought it was a strange name, Radagast. And yet, it sounded...oddly familiar.

"Is he a great wizard or is he…more like you?" Bilbo asked casually, making Mira burst into laughter. A few eyes focused in on her, curious as to what she was chuckling about. She shook her head, a shiver running down her spine from the cold.

"Sorry, sorry. Bilbo! Gandalf _is_ a great wizard!" Mira had a coughing fit and before she could see him, Thorin had run to her side, his snappy comment making her jump,

"We need to get to some shelter before Ms. Goldwind gets herself sick!" Mira shot him a glare and since he was right next to her, she poked him in the chest with her finger and said sternly,

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" And she rode away from him to ride alongside Gandalf. _**What was that all about?**_ He asked her telepathically. She had quite forgotten that he could speak to her like that. _Nothing. Stupid Thorin. **And why's that?** He said we should stop because I was coughing. **Hmmph, did it occur to you that he may be worrying about your well-being?** He thinks I'm weak. I don't care. **I see. You didn't show up for your session this morning.** Ah, must have forgotten._Gandalf gave her a look that seemed to say, _really?_ _Apologies, dear wizard. **You're nervous.** I am not! **You're afraid to use your powers.** That's ridiculous! **Then tonight. Once we find a place to rest, you will come with me, and I will show you exactly what you can do.** Fine._ The wizard looked back at Bilbo and continued his conversation,

"Well, I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Mira tried to picture this Radagast Brown, but she couldn't conjure anything up.

* * *

The rain had stopped and they had come to a broken down little building. Everyone dismounted and Gandalf approached the ruins, frowning and running a hand over one of the cracked pillars,

"A farmer and his family used to live here. I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." Thorin scoffed and shook his head,

"But I’ve told you already. I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice," Mira put in, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't figure out what his deal was with the elves, but if they were able to help, then why wouldn't he let them? Thorin growled and stared at her with fire in his eyes,

" I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us!" Gandalf snapped, getting very flustered with this stubborn dwarf. 

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father!" Thorin shouted, the booming in his voice shaking Mira. She blinked. _The elves didn't...help him?_ _**No. But that's still no excuse. We need to get to them one way or another. Otherwise we won't be able to finish this journey. If I cannot make him, then you must.**_ _What?!_ Mira glanced at the wizard and narrowed her gaze at him. He shrugged sympathetically and looked back to Thorin, who was huffing with rage.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past," Gandalf practically snarled at him, making Mira's eyes widen. 

"I did not know they were yours to keep," Thorin said, getting as close as he could to the wizard's face. With a stern shake of his head, Gandalf turned and headed towards his horse,

"Come Mira." 

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked innocently. Mira frowned and followed after Gandalf, but to her surprise, Thorin put a hand on her shoulder as though to stop her. She looked him in the eyes, trying to tell him it was okay. _I'll be back._ She waited for him to say something, but he just let his hand fall and watched, defeated, as she went with the wizard, who was explaining to the poor Hobbit that he just needed some time to think.

"I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day!" Gandalf started at a gallop, waiting for Mira to catch up with him. She sent one last apologetic glanced back to the leader of the company before disappearing over the hill with Gandalf.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626359#workskin)


	14. First Lesson

Mira stirred the stick in the water, waiting for Gandalf to stop pacing and grumbling under his breath. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Thorin was just so stubborn. She didn't really care. She knew there was nothing to change it.

"Gandalf! Come on, you said you were going to show me how my powers work!" Mira got to her feet and pulled on the sleeve of his cloak, frowning as he looked at her sharply. _Please?_ She whispered through his mind. He sighed heavily and nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders and walking her over to the edge of the lake. It was quiet and the ripples echoed from the stick she had been poking it with. The wizard leaned against his staff and peered down at her with understanding and pain,

"You have keen intellect. Triggering it will take some time, but perhaps you'd like to know...well, let me start from the beginning. When did you first...feel like you had some sort of power?" Mira thought for a moment, recalling how she had made those orcs run off without harming her. But how she had managed to do so was beyond her.

"I-I've always _felt_ different from my people. But...I suppose it was when my town...was destroyed. I somehow protected myself when they came for me and Icabod," she said, thinking back to the past. Her people lying in pools of their own blood...

"Take this," Gandalf handed her his staff and she looked at it in confusion, "It'll make it easier to access your power until you've gotten used to it. Now, here's what I want you to do..." He positioned her hands right on top where the light blue orb was trapped through the branches. She drew in a steady breath, feeling the familiar power course through her. The tips of her hair floated up as though static had struck it and she giggled. The wizard smiled and took her hand, guiding her to step in the water. It was still, only a few ripples being made by a few fallen leaves that landed on it's surface.

"Think about controlling it. Bring it out," Gandalf instructed, taking a seat on a log. She closed her eyes, keeping her hands firmly on the staff. She heard the water move and opened her eyes, seeing that it was lapping over her feet. Closing her eyes again, she sensed the ripples in the lake and listened, hearing what sounded like rain. A leaf drifted across her nose and she opened her eyes again, letting out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. The water had risen like a wall in front of her and the branches of the trees were rattling, dropping the leaves like rain. Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and she peered into the water's reflection, like a mirror. And there she saw something that astounded her. Two wizards stood like twins and Mira stumbled back. One of the wizards followed her actions exactly and she fell to her butt.

"H-How?..." she looked up at Gandalf and yelped when the lake's water crashed down, splashing her as it settled, little waves rocking back and forth until it was completely still. Mira got to her feet and Gandalf's eyes shone enthusiastically.

"You're a skin-changer. You can also control elements," he chuckled and looked her up and down, "My my. Splendid really. A perfect replica! You've really never noticed before?" Mira shook her head, her body trembling from head to toe. _A skin-changer? How had she_ not _known? How long had she been doing that without having any idea? Nobody had ever mentioned it._ **_Perhaps it grew with age._** Mira stared at the wizard, blinking in utter horror and disbelief. _I don't understand. **Ah, but I think you do.** You knew. **Of course. I'm a wizard. Some things...I can just sense.** But how will I be able to do anything with a power like this? **Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**_

* * *

** *Thorin's POV* **

Thorin paced back and forth for a while, rubbing his chin in thought. _Why did she go with him? When will they come back? Where did they go?_ These were the thoughts that ran through his head when he was brought his bowl of stew. He only had a few spoonfuls before he gave up on it and sat down, resting his head against one of the pillars and closed his eyes. Kili and Fili were keeping watch, so he could get some rest. Not that he could possibly get any with two members of his company gone....He couldn't care less about the wizard. But what if danger struck? What if the weather was bad again and she got sick? What if-

"They've been a long time," Bilbo's voice brought him back and he opened one eye to peer across at the company gathered around the fire.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf and Mira!" Bilbo said, as if it were obvious. Who else had left?

"He’s a wizard! He does as he chooses, and don't worry about Mira. She's as tough as iron that girl. Here. Do us a favor, take this to the lads,"Bofur handed him two bowls and the Hobbit started through the woods to meet Thorin's nephews. Bombur went to get more stew and Bofur smacked his hand with a spoon,

"You've had plenty!" Thorin chuckled lightly and closed his eyes again, unaware of the events that were happening for the poor Hobbit in the woods.

** *Choice* (For Troll Scene) **

[Mira saves Thorin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626383#workskin)

[Thorin saves Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626404#workskin)


	15. Burlahobbit

**_Mira Saves Thorin_ **

"Best be getting back. Come along-" Gandalf was cut off by a shrill scream that echoed through the night, sending shivers down Mira's spine. She looked up at Gandalf, a worried expression etching across her features. He was already mounting his horse, kicking into it's side as he rushed down the hill. She followed suit as quickly as she could, breaking into the line of trees behind the wizard as they followed the shouting and yells. Gandalf came to an abrupt stop as they came to spy what was happening in the clearing ahead, an orange light flickering through the trees. Mira dismounted and was already starting forward when Gandalf stopped her with his arm. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to his mouth and crouched down, making his way behind a large boulder.

"Gandalf, we need to help them!" Mira snapped, appearing at his side. He furrowed his brows and shook his head, pointing at the scene that unfolded before them. Two of the trolls that the dwarves had been fighting, slashing at their legs and faces, had poor little Bilbo in their hands, stretching out his body by his hands and legs. Mira opened her mouth to scream, but Gandalf foresaw it and covered it, whispering,

"They'll need a distraction." 

"Drop yer arms...or we'll rip 'is off," commanded one of the trolls, grunting and watching as Thorin hesitated before dropping his sword. The others followed, letting their weapons fall to the ground, Kili throwing his with attitude. Before Mira knew it, half of them were being hogtied and put in a sack, while the others were being tied to a spit and set over the licking flames of the fire. Mira had had enough, as she stared at her company in fear. _Where's Icabod! Where's my brother?!_ **_There. Beside Thorin._** Mira peered through the darkness to where the leader lay and saw that Gandalf was right. Her brother struggled against the fabric, a sneer on his face as he stared up at the three trolls.

"Don’t bother cooking ’em! Let’s just sit on ’em and squash ’em into jelly!" the youngest troll licked his lips and eyed the dwarves with hunger in his eyes. Mira looked up at Gandalf and he stared back, eyes twinkling. He nodded stiffly and she broke through the brush, her heart hammering in her chest as the trolls yelped and looked down at her in shock and awe.

"Who's this!?" The one known as Bert cried, glaring down at her as the youngest attempted to grab her. She was quicker than him though and swung away from his reaching hand, rolling over to the pile of dwarves. She caught Thorin's eyes and smiled sheepishly, focusing back on the trolls.

"My name is Mira Goldwind. I'm Queen of Under the Hill, and I say, you're going about this all wrong!" she forced a grin onto her face and raised her chin high and proud. 

"Eh? What you blabbern' on 'bout then?" Bert asked, kneeling down to her level. She tilted her head and tapped her chin, glancing at the dwarves. She hadn't thought this far into her distraction, and now that she hadn't been burned to crisps or squashed into jelly, she realized she may have had a chance to save her friends after all. She had heard about trolls and knew that if their faces came to greet the sunlight, then they would be turned to stone. _**Stall.** Right._

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Mira spun around to see Bilbo hopping behind her, seeming to understand where she was going with this. She sent him an appreciated smirk and he smiled back at her, clearing his throat as Dori spoke out,

"You can't reason with 'em! They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur called from the spit above the fire.

"We're talking about the seasoning," Mira said a little too fast than she had wanted. 

"What about the seasoning?" Bert grunted in confusion.

"Well, have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo scrunched up his nose as if to prove his point and Mira had to refrain from bursting into laughter as she nodded in agreement. The dwarves burst out, cursing Bilbo for acting like a traitor. Mira rolled her eyes and glanced at Thorin.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the troll known as William snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut up, and let the…uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk," Bert peered down at the two with curiosity. _This is it. **This is it.**_

"The secret to cooking dwarf is to...." Mira trailed off, looking to Bilbo for help. He shrugged and the trolls frowned,

"Yes? What is it?" 

"Yes, see I'm trying to tell you! The secret is to..." Mira looked over her shoulder at her brother, the blood rushing in her ears.

"To skin them first!" Bilbo finished, coming to her rescue. She sighed mentally and nodded.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," Bert ordered, eyeing the dwarves.

"What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff ’em I say, boots and all!" William snarled, watching as Tom picked up Thorin and licked his lips,

"He’s right! Nothing wrong with a bit o’ raw dwarf!"

"Not that one!" Everyone looked at Mira and tilted their heads in confusion. Thorin's eyes glazed over as he stared down at her, brows knitted together as if to say, _don't you dare._

"He's infected! He's got um...worms in his tubes..." Mira felt her cheeks warm and she lowered her head as Tom dropped him in disgust, William snorting in annoyance.

"In-in fact, they all have. They’re infested with parasites, it’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t," Bilbo shook his head, Mira impressed with the way they were buying it. 

"Parasites?! Did he say parasites?!" Kili called out, the rage filling his voice. Mira kicked herself mentally. **_Not the brightest, are they?_**

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" All the dwarves burst into fits of arguing and cursing as Mira eyed Thorin, raising a brow at him. She was surprised when her brother nudged him and he looked up, trying to figure out what he knew. Then it seemed to occur to him and his face lit up as he kicked one of his nephews. They all went silent, earning a glare from their leader as they started calling out,

" _I’ve got parasites as big as my arm! Mine are the biggest parasites, I’ve got huge parasites! We’re riddled! Yes, I’m riddled!_ "

"What would you have us do then? Let ’em all go?" William suggested, growling and taking a step towards the Hobbit.

"Well..." he pretended to consider the option, but the troll poked him in the stomach,

"You think I dunno what yer doin'? This little ferret's takin' us for fools!" 

"Ferret!?" 

"Fools?!" 

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared on top of the boulder and Mira felt herself breathe. _Thank God._ **_No, thank me._** The wizard smashed his staff into the stone and it crashed apart, revealing the sun's light, rays shimmering across the troll's bodies as they became stone right before their very eyes. The crackled and bent into a hunch over them, freezing beside the crackling fire. Silence filled the air and Mira found herself grinning at Gandalf. _Nailed it. **Indeed.**_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626557)


	16. Burlahobbit

**_Thorin Saves Mira_ **

"Something's wrong," Gandalf whispered, looking back towards the camp where they had left the company. She looked up at Gandalf, a worried expression etching across her features. He was already mounting his horse, kicking into it's side as he rushed down the hill. She followed suit as quickly as she could, breaking into the line of trees behind the wizard as they followed the shouting and yells. Gandalf came to an abrupt stop as they came to spy what was happening in the clearing ahead, an orange light flickering through the trees. Mira dismounted and before Gandalf could stop her, she had burst into the clearing, dodging a swinging hand from the large troll as she barreled into someone. She looked up to see Thorin, who glared at her and pushed her back.

"I can help!" Mira snapped, shoving him out of the way as another troll kicked at them. He growled,

"No! Get back!" The entire company was fighting, Ori shooting rocks with his slingshot while Kili and Fili worked together to slash at the trolls' legs. Everything was a blur as Mira avoided the leader and fought beside Balin and Dwalin, enjoying it despite herself. But before any of them could do anything, two of the trolls had her in their hands, stretching out her body by her hands and legs. She let out a yelp and the company below stared up in horror.

"Drop yer arms...or we'll rip 'er's off," commanded one of the trolls, grunting and watching as Thorin hesitated before dropping his sword. She sighed mentally in relief as the others followed, letting their weapons fall to the ground, Kili throwing his with attitude. Before Mira knew it, half of them were being hogtied and put in a sack, her included, while the others were being tied to a spit and set over the licking flames of the fire. Mira's eyes searched the pile for her brother. _Where's Icabod! Where's my brother?!_ **_There. Beside Thorin._** Mira peered through the darkness to where the leader lay and saw that Gandalf was right. Her brother struggled against the fabric, a sneer on his face as he stared up at the three trolls. Her heart tugged and she shifted over in an attempt to get closer, her head falling against Thorin's waist. He narrowed his gaze at her and she tried to move back, but to no avail.

"Shit," she mumbled, and she felt Thorin's chest rumble beneath her. _Was he laughing?_

"Don’t bother cooking ’em! Let’s just sit on ’em and squash ’em into jelly!" the youngest troll licked his lips and eyed the dwarves with hunger in his eyes. 

"Hey! Hey you ugly bastards! Down here! My name is Thorin Oakenshield. I'm King of Under the Mountain, and I say, you're going about this all wrong!" Thorin shouted as the troll known as William spun the dwarves that were on the spit. Some of them looked like they were growing ill by the second. Mira's eyes widened as Thorin spoke up, looking around for help.

"Eh? What you blabbern' on 'bout then?" Bert asked, kneeling down to their level. He clearly hadn't thought this far into a distraction. She had heard about trolls and knew that if their faces came to greet the sunlight, then they would be turned to stone. _**Stall.** Right._

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Mira looked around to see Bilbo hopping in front of them, seeming to understand where she was going with this. She sent him an appreciated smirk and he smiled back at her, clearing his throat as Dori spoke out,

"You can't reason with 'em! They're half-wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur called from the spit above the fire.

"I'm talking about the seasoning," Bilbo said a little too fast. She glanced up at Thorin and whispered,

"That's all you have? Why'd you speak up in the first place?" He seemed to grow upset by her question and he scoffed,

"I was just trying to help my company."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert grunted in confusion.

"Well, have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo scrunched up his nose as if to prove his point and Mira had to refrain from bursting into laughter as she nodded in agreement. The dwarves burst out, cursing Bilbo for acting like a traitor. Mira rolled her eyes and glanced at Thorin. He was too offended to spare her a glance and she felt her stomach drop slightly.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the troll known as William snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Shut up, and let the…uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk," Bert peered down at the two with curiosity. _This is it. **This is it.**_

"The secret to cooking dwarf is to...." He trailed off, looking to anyone for help,

"Yes? What is it?" 

"Yes, see I'm trying to tell you! The secret is to..." Mira spoke up loudly, looking over her shoulder at her brother, the blood rushing in her ears.

"To skin them first!" Bilbo finished, coming to her rescue. She sighed mentally and nodded.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," Bert ordered, eyeing the dwarves.

"What a load of rubbish! I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff ’em I say, boots and all!" William snarled, watching as Tom picked up Thorin, Mira's head falling onto the ground as he was lifted into the air. She stared in horror as he dangled over the troll's mouth and a squeak escaped her lips.

"He’s right! Nothing wrong with a bit o’ raw dwarf!"

"Not that one!" Everyone looked at Mira and tilted their heads in confusion. Thorin's eyes glazed over as he stared down at her, brows knitted together as if to say, _don't you dare._

"He's infected! He's got um...worms in his tubes..." Mira felt her cheeks warm and she lowered her head as Tom dropped him in disgust, Thorin's body falling right beside her again. She let the breath she had been holding out and blinked at him. He stared back, his blue eyes twinkling as the flames of the fire danced within them. William snorted in annoyance.

"In-in fact, they all have. They’re infested with parasites, it’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t," Bilbo shook his head, Mira impressed with the way they were buying it. 

"Parasites?! Did he say parasites?!" Kili called out, the rage filling his voice. Mira kicked herself mentally. **_Not the brightest, are they?_**

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" All the dwarves burst into fits of arguing and cursing as Mira eyed Thorin, raising a brow at him. She was surprised when her brother nudged him and he looked up, trying to figure out what he knew. He then seemed to grasp what was happening again and kicked one of his nephews in the head below him. Every dwarf looked at their leader in confusion before realization hit them and they called out,

" _I’ve got parasites as big as my arm! Mine are the biggest parasites, I’ve got huge parasites! We’re riddled! Yes, I’m riddled!_ "

"What would you have us do then? Let ’em all go?" William suggested, growling and taking a step towards the Hobbit.

"Well..." he pretended to consider the option, but the troll poked him in the stomach,

"You think I dunno what yer doin'? This little ferret's takin' us for fools!" 

"Ferret!?" 

"Fools?!" 

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared on top of the boulder and Mira's heart thumped wildly in her chest. _Thank God._ **_No, thank me._** The wizard smashed his staff into the stone and it crashed apart, revealing the sun's light, rays shimmering across the troll's bodies as they became stone right before their very eyes. The crackled and bent into a hunch over them, freezing beside the crackling fire. Silence filled the air and Mira found herself grinning at Gandalf. _Nailed it. **Indeed.**_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626572#workskin)


	17. Saved Your Ass

Mira didn't understand why Thorin was giving her the cold shoulder. Hadn't she just saved his life? Why was he so stubborn? She was quick to untie her brother, who tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. She cooed soft words against his hair and rocked him back and forth in her arms, knowing it was something that soothed him. He finally looked up and wiped his face, which was red and puffy now.

"Y-You s-saved us, Mira," he hiccupped, making her chuckle lightly. He was always the one who truly believed in her. But as she looked across the group to where Gandalf was talking to the king, she felt her insides twist. As if feeling her gaze on him, he glanced back and glared, seeming to huff before he stomped away, leaving the wizard with an amused expression. He looked satisfied with whatever he had said to him. He sent Mira a smile and started towards her and Icabod, who was now running a curious hand over the stone trolls. 

"Who would've thought..." he murmured to himself as Gandalf stopped a couple feet away from the two. He leaned heavily on his staff and a twinkle gleamed in his aqua eyes, 

"You did good," he bowed his head and Mira shrugged. _I suppose._ ** _What do you mean, you 'suppose'?_** Mira hesitated and licked her lips, eyeing the Hobbit who was dusting himself off. _Thorin didn't seem all that thankful... **Do you care what he thinks?** Of course not!_ Mira furrowed her brows and considered this to herself for a moment. Did she care what he thought? She shook the idea away and ground her teeth together. _**Well...the rest of the company surely agrees.** About what?_Gandalf turned, motioning for her and Icabod to follow. She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him along behind the wizard as he continued. ** _About how you saved everyone. You and Bilbo. You were both incredibly brave and had the brains to stall until dawn._** _It wouldn't have worked if you hadn't gotten here though. **Oh? Why do you think that?** Because it was you who really saved us. Not Bilbo. Not me. **Whatever you say my dear.**_

Icabod kept close to Mira as the company went on about checking for caves. The trolls would have needed some place to stay the night. She found herself right behind Thorin of all the dwarves, the beads in his hair clicking together as be walked. She admired these beads, trying not to focus on the dwarf himself. She wondered what they meant. If they represented anything or if it was just something all dwarves wore. She looked around towards Ori and Nori, then Bofur and Dwalin. She didn't see any beads however. _It probably symbolizes his leadership._ She picked a piece of grass from her hair as Gandalf's voice echoed in her head again, making her jump. ** _Correct._**

"Quite alright?" Fili asked her from her side. She nodded, spying the beads in his own braided beard and put the two together. He and Kili were Thorin's nephews. Did that mean they would be next in line for the throne? Before she could answer the question herself, the group came to a large cave. The smell hit her first, the rotting flesh and rancid dead bodies that were most likely piled up inside wafting through the air. She covered her nose with her shirt and peered down at Icabod, who was pinching his nose in disgust.

"Grab anything that's useful!" Thorin commanded as Dwalin and Balin took the lead inside, not seeming at all bothered by the smell. Mira glanced at the wizard, who just brushed her aside and pointed to a rock outside the cave. Mira considered this, but something was telling her to enter the cave too. She smiled in thanking to Gandalf, but walked inside, Icabod deciding to stay put with Bilbo, who looked like he was going to be sick. Mira could handle the stench well enough. Besides, she wanted to see what a troll hoard looked like. 

It wasn't pretty to say in the least. There was junk all over the play. _They really hoard, don't they. **Yes.** Would you stop that? **But you asked a question.** Yes, to myself. **Very well...**_ The wizard sent her a small grin and she rolled her eyes playfully as she examined a stack of chests. Something small hit her head and she looked back to see Dwalin and Bofur digging a hole with their bare hands. She scrunched up her nose and moved away from the flying pebbles and dirt, bumping into Thorin as she did so. Her face flushed and she lowered her head in embarrassment as he grunted and stepped aside, mumbling,

"Watch where you're walking." Her skin boiled with rage. She had had enough of his sorry ass. She stepped in front of him, blocking his way as he reached out to grab something,

"I don't care if you're upset with me, but I believe a _thank you_ is in order?" Mira felt her fists clench as the king blinked and knitted his brows together. _Oh you've done it now, Mira._

"'Thank you'?!" he practically boomed, the cave walls shaking steadily. She held her ground, not wanting to feel small under his gaze. Then again, she was at least a hand shorter than him. She nodded,

"Yes a _thank you_. I saved your ass back there!" She felt her voice growing louder, but he exceeded all, his next words hitting her like a spear to the heart.

"I have _nothing_ to thank _you_ about, Ms. Goldwind! So I suggest you leave it at that because you're not getting _any_ thing out of me!" Thorin breathed deeply, the smell of pine and iron hitting Mira's nose. She hadn't realized how close they had become in their intimate moment. Tears pricked at her eyes and she turned towards the cave entrance and headed quickly outside, thankful for the roots that remained below her feet. She didn't want to cause another scene of embarrass herself further in front of the dwarf king.

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626596#workskin)


	18. Saved Your Ass

** **

***Thorin's POV***

Thorin didn't understand why Mira was giving him the cold shoulder. Hadn't he just saved her life? Why was she being so...distant? Shouldn't she have at least thanked him for stepping in? She was quick to untie her brother, who tightened his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. She cooed soft words against his hair and rocked him back and forth in her arms. Thorin's heart went out to the two and he kicked himself mentally as Gandalf appeared beside him. Icabod looked up and wiped his face, which was red and puffy now. He frowned as he said something to Mira, and then to his surprise, pointed over at him. Thorin swiftly turned away, focusing on the wizard who was looking at him in amusement.

"I saw what you did back there," Gandalf chuckled lightly, leaning heavily on his staff. Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and raised a questioning brow,

"I don't know what you're talking about, wizard," but Gandalf looked satisfied with this response as he grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I think you do. You saved Ms. Goldwind back there."

"You didn't see anything," Thorin snapped, stomping away. He had had enough of this foolish talk. What did he know? He had only showed up at the end when they most needed him. Thorin paused in his step and looked over his shoulder at Mira, who was now talking to Gandalf. He clenched his jaw tightly and brought the group together, coming to Fili and Kili's side. 

"Save any young mistresses lately, Uncle?" Kili chirped, nudging Fili, who smirked. Thorin rolled his eyes, 

"Don't you two have something better to do?" Fili frowned,

"Like what?"

"Like looking for a troll cave?" Thorin suggested, baring his teeth as he started on the path. He never noticed how beautiful the wild flowers were, nor how tall the trees were, standing proudly before him. The sky was a brilliant mix of oranges and pinks as the sun rose in the distance, stretching cross the horizon in order to expand it's light. He glanced back to see the group following after him, a lump forming in his throat as he came face-to-face with Mira, who was whispering to Icabod about something. She pointed to something in the forest and he quickly turned his head away, feeling his ears burning. The thought that popped into his head was... _beautiful._

"Isn't she a beauty?" Balin's voice called out to his side, making him jump. The older dwarf was peering up at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Thorin felt as though he was reading his mind on the spot. _Is_ _he? No, that was impossible. Get a hold of yourself Thorin!_

"What did you say?" Thorin asked, his skin prickling all over as he shivered. Balin furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I said, isn't it a beauty?" he pointed to the horizon, "The sky. Did you think I meant somethin' else?" Thorin was quick to shake his head, focusing back on the path and trying to not think of the woman who was walking right behind him.

* * *

** *Mira's POV* **

Icabod kept close to Mira as the company went on about checking for caves. The trolls would have needed some place to stay the night. She found herself right behind Thorin of all the dwarves, the beads in his hair clicking together as be walked. She admired these beads, trying not to focus on the dwarf himself. She wondered what they meant. If they represented anything or if it was just something all dwarves wore. She looked around towards Ori and Nori, then Bofur and Dwalin. She didn't see any beads however. _It probably symbolizes his leadership._ She picked a piece of grass from her hair as Gandalf's voice echoed in her head again, making her jump. ** _Correct._**

"Quite alright?" Fili asked her from her side. She nodded, spying the beads in his own braided beard and put the two together. He and Kili were Thorin's nephews. Did that mean they would be next in line for the throne? Before she could answer the question herself, the group came to a large cave. The smell hit her first, the rotting flesh and rancid dead bodies that were most likely piled up inside wafting through the air. She covered her nose with her shirt and peered down at Icabod, who was pinching his nose in disgust. She thought back to how Thorin had jumped in to save her just an hour ago. She felt like a rock had sunk down to the pit of her stomach. She hadn't meant to ignore him...she just couldn't find the right words to thank him...

"Grab anything that's useful!" Thorin commanded as Dwalin and Balin took the lead inside, not seeming at all bothered by the smell. Mira glanced at the wizard, who just brushed her aside and pointed to a rock outside the cave. Mira considered this, but something was telling her to enter the cave too. She smiled in thanking to Gandalf, but walked inside, Icabod deciding to stay put with Bilbo, who looked like he was going to be sick. Mira could handle the stench well enough. Besides, she wanted to see what a troll hoard looked like. 

It wasn't pretty to say in the least. There was junk all over the play. _They really hoard, don't they. **Yes.** How many times do I have to tell you to not speak through my head? **But you asked a question.** Yes, to myself. **Very well...**_ The wizard sent her a small grin and she rolled her eyes playfully as she examined a stack of chests. Something small hit her head and she looked back to see Dwalin and Bofur digging a hole with their bare hands. She scrunched up her nose and moved away from the flying pebbles and dirt, bumping into Thorin as she did so. Her face flushed and she lowered her head in embarrassment as he grunted and stepped aside, mumbling,

"Watch where you're walking." 

* * *

** *Thorin's POV* **

He felt his skin boil as he glanced at Mira, her head lowered in...shame? _Embarrassment you idiot._ He peered down at her, wanting to apologize, but how could he? She still hadn't thanked him. He suddenly turned to her, opening and closing his mouth, attempting to find the words he wanted to say to her. He stared into her deep green eyes, the light having faded from them,

"I'm not sure if I did anything or not, but I believe a _thank you_ is in order?" Thorin snapped, making her flinch and look at him in confusion. His fists clenched as he breathed deeply, seeing her entire demeanor change from scared to upset. She furrowed her brows and puffed out her chest, shaking her head and baring her teeth. In some way...it reminded him of himself and fear clutched at his chest, but he would never show it,

"'Thank you'?!" she practically boomed, her echo bouncing off the walls. He held his ground, not wanting to feel small under her glare. Then again, she was at least a hand shorter than him. Thorin nodded sternly,

"Yes a _thank you_. I saved your ass back there!" He felt his voice growing louder, but she exceeded all, her next words hitting him like a spear to the heart,

"I have _nothing_ to thank _you_ about, Thorin Oakenshield! _I_ started the saving! You just popped in because you thought I couldn't handle myself! And who are you to say I should thank you?!" Mira panted, the smell of wild flowers and rain hitting Thorin's nose. He hadn't realized how close they had become in their intimate moment. Tears pricked at her eyes and she turned towards the cave entrance and headed quickly outside, leaving Thorin in the dark with all eyes on him. _What on Middle Earth did I just cause?_

[Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626596#workskin)


	19. Help! Thieves! Murder!

***Gandalf's POV* **

_It seems to me that Thorin and Mira are rather perfect fit for each other. How interesting. They'll see soon enough, won't they? I know I can't possibly be wrong about this...right? The chemistry between them is remarkable!_ The wizard looked around the cave a bit longer, taking in the weapons that were still in their sheathes. _Perhaps...she'll like one. A good sword for a good woman._ He examined the collection of shimmering swords and peered through the mess of cob-webs when his eye caught one in particular. He unsheathed it and smiled. _She'll like this._

* * *

** *Mira's POV* **

Mira sat outside on a fallen tree, fiddling her fingers as she stared at her lap. She didn't like the way she left things with Thorin. Then again, how could she bring herself to fix it? She sighed softly and looked to the cave, tilting her head as Gandalf appeared, ducking beneath the ceiling as he came out, holding something behind his back. **_How are you feeling, dear?_** He asked her inside her head, giving her a soft expression as he approached her and took a seat beside her. She opened her mouth to speak her mind, but he beat her to it, throwing her off guard as he revealed a beautiful sword.

"It's Elven made. I do believe you could make use of it, yes?" Gandalf placed it in her hands and she gaped at him. He smiled softly and she returned the gesture, leaning over and embracing the wizard. She had indeed come close to him since their journey began. He chuckled and gave her a gentle pat before she pulled away, jumped as the sound of bells rang in the distance. Someone was coming through the forest and right towards them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" and a man on a sled which was being pulled by large rabbits came to an abrupt stop. He wore a long brown cloak and his hair and beard were also a complete mess. In fact, it almost looked as if there were...bird droppings running down the side of his head, dried and a milky white. Mira scrunched up her nose as she followed Gandalf towards the peculiar man. A look of recognition marked his features, which calmed Mira. The other dwarves were now coming out of the cave, drawing their weapons when their gaze landed on the stranger. Thorin blocked his group, waiting for Gandalf's call.

"Radagast the Brown! What on Earth are you doing here?!" Gandalf gave him a mighty grin and the other man leapt off his sled, a serious look on his face.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong!" Mira's insides flipped at his words. _What could be wrong? How does he know? Why did he come to tell Gandalf? Does that mean we're in danger too?_

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, tilting his head. Radagast opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself short, 

"Just give me a minute. Um…Oh! I had a thought and now I’ve lost it. It was…it was was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It’s not a thought at all!" Mira watched in horror and disgust as the other wizard pulled something out of his mouth, "It’s a silly old… stick insect." The bug crawled along his hand. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs." Radagast continued as everyone leaned in close to listen. 

"Webs? What do you mean?" Mira found herself stepping forward, sheathing her new sword as she licked her lips nervously. Radagast looked at her with curiosity and glanced at Gandalf, a brow raised. They gave each other a knowing look, and for a moment, Mira wondered if they were speaking telepathically. 

"Spiders. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur," Radagast's tone was dark and it sent shivers down Mira's spine. She stumbled back, bumping into something hard. She spun around to face Thorin, who looked down at her with a cocked brow. _Now what is he thinking exactly? He doesn't seem all that angry anymore. More...concerned?_

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf responded, making Mira turn her attention back to them. 

"No, Gandalf, it is not. A dark power dwells in there...such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits...of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness...a Necromancer has come," Radagast lowered his voice and Mira glanced at the leader of the company, who seemed to be in his own world. His gaze then slowly lowered to Mira and he blinked, seeming to come back to the present,

"Go join the rest of the company..." Mira wanted to protest. Did he really expect her to walk away, of all moments? Something horrible was happening. She wanted to know more. She had also seen evil things. Things that she couldn't unsee. He frowned, "Please."

* * *

** *Thorin's POV* **

_I can't have her hearing the possibilities. I need her to stay strong. How can she stay strong if all she's thinking about is the danger that this company seems to be in? I can't have her running off. Not now. Not when our own lives could be on the line. Surely she'd understand? But...the look she's giving me. How can I...How can I get mad at that? She looks so...hurt?_ Thorin watched as she slowly started towards Bofur and Bombur, who were trying to calm her brother down. She took the younger boy into her arms and rested her chin on his head, rocking him back and forth as he stared back at Thorin with a worried expression. The dwarf king was quick to avert his gaze. He didn't need to feel pity for them. They were here for a reason. And if Gandalf knew what he was talking about, they would be able to handle this journey.

A loud howling broke through the air, the entire group falling silent. It was the Hobbit who spoke out, his voice cracking,

"Was that a wolf? Are there…are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied, grabbing his axe as the distant snapping of twigs rang in the distance.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" The large beast rammed through the treeline and the dwarves were on their feet, Dwalin blocking Mira and Icabod as the others swung at the creature. Kili managed to shoot an arrow into the orc's head and it fell to the ground, body writhing about on the ground. Gandalf took Thorin by the shoulders, anger on his face,

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Thorin's heart hammered wildly against his chest,

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin’s name is going on?" Thorin boomed, trying to keep the fear from lacing with his tone. Gandalf looked towards the forest and whispered,

"You are being hunted."

*If you chose for Mira to Save Thorin in Chapter 9: [Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626653#workskin)

*If you chose for Thorin to Save Mira in Chapter 9: [Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015041/chapters/68626788#workskin)


	20. Flying Arrows

***Mira's POV* **

"I’ll draw them off," Radagast said with a stern nod. Gandalf shook his head and frowned,

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" everyone looked at Radagast with a raised brow, but he only grinned, "I’d like to see them try." And with that, he leapt onto his sled and slapped his reins, riding off with a burst of energy as the company exchanged glances and started running. Mira found her brother's hand and held onto it tightly, clutching her sword in her other in case she needed to use it. Could she use it? Did she have that strength? She'd never killed a thing in her life! Her legs were already burning as they ran through the dry grasses, keeping low as the distant howls of wargs and orcs called out. Sparing a glance, Mira spotted Radagast leading the group away, rounding them in circles around boulders.

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf snapped at them as he guided the way, ducking behind a boulder as the wargs ran about, chasing after the rabbits.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin bit back, glaring at the wizard who just shook his question off and started forward again. They came behind another boulder and Mira's breath hitched as someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to their body. She opened her mouth to protest, but she heard the scuffling of claws above them and the grunting of the orc. Icabod looked at her in fear and before anyone could argue, Kili jumped out and fired an arrow at the orc. The body fell to the ground with a thump and the warg howled as Dwalin jumped at the orc and stabbed it in the head, but not before it let out a garbled cry for help.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered as they heard the rushing of heavy paws coming after them. Mira glanced up to see it was Thorin who had grabbed her and he briefly exchanged her look, brows slightly narrowed as he let her go and ran after Gandalf. 

"There they are!" Gloin gasped as he pointed in the direction of the orcs. Icabod drew in a sharp breath and fell to his knees, making Mira rear to a stop and rush to pick him up.

"This way! Quickly! Mira!" Gandalf shouted in panic as the group turned to see what he was speaking of. Thorin spotted her first and sprinted back to her as the wargs came closer, their snapping jaws becoming louder by the second. They were coming up quick and Icabod was gasping for breath. Thorin came up beside them and lifted the boy up in his arms with ease, Mira blinking in awe as he gestured with his head for her to follow. 

"He'll be okay, let's go! Kili! Shoot them!" the king commanded as they rushed back to the inner circle of the group. His nephew nodded and drew back his string, letting the arrows fly as they hit a few of the orcs, causing them to topple from their stance on the giant wolf-like creatures. 

"We’re surrounded!" Fili cried as Thorin hoisted Icabod onto his back, Mira only having eyes for her brother. _Oh please be okay. **I can assure you, he will be.** Gandalf? Where are you?_ Mira spun around, searching for the wizard.

"Where’s Gandalf?" Fili asked loudly over the roaring of the orcs, voicing Mira's thoughts. They were coming in around them, viscous sneers plastered to their horrid faces as they slashed their swords through the air.

"He’s abandoned us!" Dwalin growled, glancing around as he clenched his axe firmly in his hand. 

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice rang through the air and Mira spun around to see his head peeking out from behind a boulder. She followed quickly after Thorin, who was still carrying her brother and watched as the company fought off the last few orcs. Her heart was racing in her chest. Sweat beaded her forehead. She stumbled over a root and her body was falling down into the depths of darkness. She crashed into another body and saw it was her brother, who had tears streaming down his face. 

"Where are we? What's going-"

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Eight...nine..." Gandalf was ticking the numbers off on his fingers as more of the dwarves slipped into the cave Gandalf had found. 

"Kili! Run!" Mira's stomach flipped when she heard Thorin screaming from above, the howls of wargs coming nearer and nearer. _Please don't let him get killed. Please let them all be safe._ Just then Kili and Thorin slid into the cave, Thorin falling onto his butt as he let out a groan. Mira was kneeling beside the two of them in seconds, checking him over as he looked up at her in surprise. A lump formed in her throat as she stared back into his piercing blue orbs. His lips tugged ever so slightly as she folded her hands into her lap, clearing her throat as a horn bellowed outside. There were a series of shouts and screeches from the orcs as the zipping of arrows flung through the air. 

Something suddenly came rolling down the steep slope and crashed onto the ground, making Mira jump in fright as she gawked at the dead orc before them. An arrow was stuck in his chest and Thorin pulled it out in disgust, baring his teeth and tossing it back to the ground in annoyance,

"Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called, his voce echoing through the cavern.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur told him as he picked up his pack an started down the path.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf agreed, starting after them as Thorin glanced at Mira and Icabod, who was rubbing his puffy eyes. She wrapped an arm around him and Thorin stayed behind with them, not saying a word until the others had gone ahead of them,

"Are you two alright?" Mira nodded, her hands trembling as she drew in a steady breath,

"We are now....Thorin I-" 

"I know," he said, cutting her off with a hand. She frowned as he took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"But Thorin I-"

"Ms. Goldwind..." he came to a stop and looked her straight in the eyes, shaking his head a bit as she searched his expression, "It's okay. I...I must apologize...for earlier. I should have just thanked you..." 

"Thorin," Mira smiled despite herself and reached forward, but quickly retracted when she saw the confusion on his face and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you for saving Icabod. I...I don't want to fight anymore..." The dwarf nodded and took her hand in both of his,

"Agreed."

**TBC**


	21. Flying Arrows

***Mira's POV* **

"I’ll draw them off," Radagast said with a stern nod. Gandalf shook his head and frowned,

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits!" everyone looked at Radagast with a raised brow, but he only grinned, "I’d like to see them try." And with that, he leapt onto his sled and slapped his reins, riding off with a burst of energy as the company exchanged glances and started running. Mira found her brother's hand and held onto it tightly, clutching her sword in her other in case she needed to use it. Could she use it? Did she have that strength? She'd never killed a thing in her life! Her legs were already burning as they ran through the dry grasses, keeping low as the distant howls of wargs and orcs called out. Sparing a glance, Mira spotted Radagast leading the group away, rounding them in circles around boulders.

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf snapped at them as he guided the way, ducking behind a boulder as the wargs ran about, chasing after the rabbits.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin bit back, glaring at the wizard who just shook his question off and started forward again. They came behind another boulder and Mira's breath hitched as someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to their body. She opened her mouth to protest, but she heard the scuffling of claws above them and the grunting of the orc. Icabod looked at her in fear and before anyone could argue, Kili jumped out and fired an arrow at the orc. The body fell to the ground with a thump and the warg howled as Dwalin jumped at the orc and stabbed it in the head, but not before it let out a garbled cry for help.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered as they heard the rushing of heavy paws coming after them. Mira glanced up to see it was Thorin who had grabbed her and he briefly exchanged her look, brows slightly narrowed as he let her go and ran after Gandalf. 

"There they are!" Gloin gasped as he pointed in the direction of the orcs. Icabod drew in a sharp breath and fell to his knees, making Mira rear to a stop and rush to pick him up.

"This way! Quickly! Mira!" Gandalf shouted in panic as the group turned to see what he was speaking of. Thorin spotted her first and sprinted back to her as the wargs came closer, their snapping jaws becoming louder by the second. They were coming up quick and Icabod was gasping for breath. Thorin came up beside them and lifted the boy up in his arms with ease, Mira blinking in awe as he gestured with his head for her to follow. 

"He'll be okay, let's go! Kili! Shoot them!" the king commanded as they rushed back to the inner circle of the group. His nephew nodded and drew back his string, letting the arrows fly as they hit a few of the orcs, causing them to topple from their stance on the giant wolf-like creatures. 

"We’re surrounded!" Fili cried as Thorin hoisted Icabod onto his back, Mira only having eyes for her brother. _Oh please be okay. **I can assure you, he will be.** Gandalf? Where are you?_ Mira spun around, searching for the wizard.

"Where’s Gandalf?" Fili asked loudly over the roaring of the orcs, voicing Mira's thoughts. They were coming in around them, viscous sneers plastered to their horrid faces as they slashed their swords through the air.

"He’s abandoned us!" Dwalin growled, glancing around as he clenched his axe firmly in his hand. 

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice rang through the air and Mira spun around to see his head peeking out from behind a boulder. She followed quickly after Thorin, who was still carrying her brother and watched as the company fought off the last few orcs. Her heart was racing in her chest. Sweat beaded her forehead. She stumbled over a root and her body was falling down into the depths of darkness. She crashed into another body and saw it was her brother, who had tears streaming down his face. 

"Where are we? What's going-"

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Eight...nine..." Gandalf was ticking the numbers off on his fingers as more of the dwarves slipped into the cave Gandalf had found. 

"Kili! Run!" Mira's stomach flipped when she heard Thorin screaming from above, the howls of wargs coming nearer and nearer. _Please don't let him get killed. Please let them all be safe._ Just then Kili and Thorin slid into the cave, Thorin falling onto his butt as he let out a groan. Mira was kneeling beside the two of them in seconds, checking him over as he looked up at her in surprise. A lump formed in her throat as she stared back into his piercing blue orbs. His lips tugged ever so slightly as she folded her hands into her lap, clearing her throat as a horn bellowed outside. There were a series of shouts and screeches from the orcs as the zipping of arrows flung through the air. 

Something suddenly came rolling down the steep slope and crashed onto the ground, making Mira jump in fright as she gawked at the dead orc before them. An arrow was stuck in his chest and Thorin pulled it out in disgust, baring his teeth and tossing it back to the ground in annoyance,

"Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called, his voce echoing through the cavern.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur told him as he picked up his pack an started down the path.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf agreed, starting after them as Thorin glanced at Mira and Icabod, who was rubbing his puffy eyes. She wrapped an arm around him and Thorin stayed behind with them, not saying a word until the others had gone ahead of them,

"Are you two alright?" Mira nodded, her hands trembling as she drew in a steady breath,

"We are now....Thorin I-" 

"I know," he said, cutting her off with a hand. She frowned as he took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"But Thorin I-"

"Ms. Goldwind..." he came to a stop and looked her straight in the eyes, shaking his head a bit as she searched his expression, "It's okay. I...I must apologize...for earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you..." 

"Thorin," Mira smiled despite herself and reached forward, but quickly retracted when she saw the confusion on his face and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you for saving Icabod...and for stepping in with the trolls...I...I don't want to fight anymore..." The dwarf nodded and took her hand in both of his,

"Agreed."

**TBC**


End file.
